Der Triumph des Phantoms
by LittleMeg
Summary: Was geschah nachdem der Mob in Eriks Reich eindrang? War dies das Ende der Geschichte oder der Anfang? Und was wurde aus Eriks Oper "Don Juans Triumph?
1. Prolog

**Prolog 1925**

Es war kalt. Die Sonne war schon verschwunden, als das Taxi vor den Gemäuern des Anwesens hielt. Raoul hatte auf dem Weg dorthin kein Wort gesprochen und der junge Priester hatte es ihm gleich getan. Es war seltsam, nach so langer Zeit wieder an diesen Ort zurückzukehren. Fast glaubte er, sie zu hören, wie sie im Haus nach ihm rief. Obwohl seine Erinnerungen noch lebhafte Bilder vor seinen Augen auftauchen ließen, schienen ihn dennoch Ewigkeiten von diesen Ereignissen zu trennen. Er wünschte sich, dass auch er seine Reise nun beendet hatte.

Das Anwesen sah so alt aus, wie er sich fühlte. Alt und verlassen. Und ein wenig traurig. Seit vielen Jahren stand das Chateau leer, früher hatte er es einige Zeit vermietet, später als Ort genutzt, wo er die Sommermonate verbrachte, wenn es in London einmal wieder unerträglich regnerisch war. Doch ohne sie wirkte dieser Ort unvollkommen, so wie alles ohne sie unvollkommen war.

Wie oft war er früher mit der Equipage über den weißen Kies gefahren, aus dem nun vertrocknete Sträucher wucherten? Wie wunderschön und märchenhaft hatte dieses Anwesen einst ausgesehen. Ein Märchenschloss hatte sie es genannt. Wie sehr vermisste er sie doch, Christine, seinen Engel!

Das rötliche Licht des anbrechenden Abends verlieh dem Balkon, der einmal ihrer gewesen war, einen seltsamen, beinahe unheimlichen Glanz. Hier und da huschten blasse Flecken über die verwitterte Fassade des Chateaus, wenn die Wellen auf der Oberfläche des nahen Sees die letzten Strahlen der Sonne auf sie warfen.

Seine Hand klammerte sich an die Armlehnen seines Rollstuhles, während sein Blick liebevoll auf das Beet fiel, in dem er vor so vielen Jahren Rosen hatte einpflanzen lassen. Weiße Rosen waren schon immer ihre Lieblingsblumen gewesen und sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sich selbst um die Pflege des Blumenbeetes zu kümmern. Nach mehr als vierzig Jahren ohne Pflege war nichts geblieben als ein verwahrloster Erdhügel, auf dem Unkraut wucherte. Er seufzte. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehen, was aus ihrem Zuhause geworden war. Und sie fehlte ihm.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte er den Blick ab zu den verrosteten Gittern der Hofeinfahrt, die das Familienwappen zierte. Seine Finger waren steif von der feuchten Kälte des regnerischen Herbsttages und er verzog das Gesicht als er versuchte, sie von den Armlehnen zu lösen, um sich dem jungen Priester zuzuwenden. Sébastien würde sich darum kümmern, dachte er zuversichtlich. Er würde noch an diesem Abend einen Brief an ihn aufsetzen und dafür sorgen lassen, dass man aus diesem Chateau wieder das machte, was es gewesen war. Und dann würde er diesen Ort anderen Menschen zur Verfügung stellen, vielleicht als Hotel. Es wäre ein gutes Hotel mit einer nahezu perfekten Lage, am Rand von Paris. Er seufzte tief und beobachtete den Priester eine Weile, der schweigend neben ihm stand und den grünlichen See anstarrte. Einmal, nicht lange, hatten Christine und er geglaubt, in diesem Haus neu beginnen zu können, bis der Alptraum sie erneut eingeholt hatte. Aber das war 1881 gewesen und mit einem Mal kam Raoul sich alt vor.

Er merkte wie die Hand des Priesters sich um seine Schulter schloss und spürte das besorgte Lächeln, dass der junge Mann ihm zuwarf. Der Junge, der ihn zurück nach Paris begleitet hatte. Es war sein Wunsch gewesen und Raoul hatte es nicht vermocht, ihn umzustimmen. Insgeheim war er aber dankbar, diesen letzten Besuch nicht allein machen zu müssen.

„Es ist kalt, Monsieur le Comte", sagte der Priester schließlich und brach damit ein Schweigen, das fast so etwas wie heilig gewesen war. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir zurück in unser Hotel fahren. Sie müssen für die Fahrt zurück nach London ausgeruht sein!"

Raoul zuckte zusammen. Dieser Junge behandelte ihn mit einer Wärme und umsorgte ihn, als wäre es sein eigener Sohn. Er lächelte traurig. Ein Sohn... Christine hatte ihn so behandelt. Jedes Mal, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, ihn zu vernachlässigen. Und er hatte Christine so behandelt, in den letzten schweren Wochen ihrer Krankheit. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte ihr bleiches Gesicht in den weißen Kissen auf, dunkle traurige Augen, die ihm trotz allem noch voller Liebe zulächelten. Er erinnerte sich gut daran, dass sie ihm bis zum Schluss versprochen hatte, ihn niemals zu verlassen – für immer bei ihm zu bleiben. Und dann war sie gestorben – viel zu jung. Durch diese Erinnerung vollkommen verwirrt, blinzelte er eine lästige Träne aus dem Auge und nickte dem Priester schließlich zu.

„Sie haben Recht, ich bin nicht mehr so jung wie Sie. Um diese Zeit sollte ich mich wohl nicht mehr hier draußen aufhalten."

Tatsächlich hätte es ihm nichts ausgemacht, noch einige Stunden hier zu verbringen, aber in seinem Alter vergaß man anscheinend häufiger die Zeit. Schließlich hatte er nur den Wunsch geäußert, sein altes Jagdschloss noch einmal zu sehen und nicht, den gesamten Abend dort zu verbringen. Und er hatte nicht einmal geahnt, wie viele Erinnerungen sein kurzer Aufenthalt in Paris aufwirbeln würde. In der Tat, dieser Tag hatte ihn angestrengt, mehr angestrengt als er es jemals zugeben würde. Zuerst diese Ausstellung in den oberen Stockwerken der Oper und sein Besuch bei Sébastien auf dem alten Familienfriedhof. Nun dieser Anblick seines früheren Zuhauses… vollkommen verwahrlost. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ es zu, dass der Priester die Bremsen des Rollstuhls löste und ihn über den weißen Kies mit den vielen Gräsern, die mittlerweile durch ihn wucherten, zurück schob. Er warf dem Chateau einen letzten traurigen Blick zu, als ihn Priester und Chauffeur gemeinsam in das Taxi hoben, das sie schließlich zurück in ihr Hotel bringen sollte.

Der Priester stellte keine Fragen. Er hatte es sich abgewöhnt, denn er wusste, dass es den Comte aufregte. Wenn er über seine Frau erzählen wollte, dann tat er das für gewöhnlich ungefragt. So hatte der Priester auch vor einiger Zeit von den seltsamen Vorfällen erfahren, die sich 1881 an der Pariser Oper zugetragen hatten. Ein entstelltes Genie hatte die Keller des Opernhauses bezogen und erpresste die Direktion um Geld, mischte sich in Besetzungsfragen ein. Das alles nur weil es eine Frau begehrte, die der Comte liebte. Am Ende entführte das so genannte Phantom der Oper Christine und drohte, Raoul zu töten, wenn sie sich nicht für ein Leben mit ihm entscheide. Der Priester konnte nicht verstehen, warum der Comte freiwillig eine Ausstellung in der Oper besuchte, die für ihn doch ein Ort des Grauens sein musste - schließlich hatte er in jener Nacht vor über vierzig Jahren beinahe sein Leben lassen müssen. Alles was der Priester wusste war, dass Raoul nur mit Hilfe von Christine überlebt hatte. Er bewunderte den Mut dieser Frau, einen Menschen wie das Phantom zu berühren und gar zu küssen, nur um den Mann, den sie liebte, zu retten. Dieser Kuss hatte ihnen beiden das Leben geschenkt. Er wusste, dass Christine und Raoul mit einem Boot in die Freiheit gelangt waren und dass der Mob damals nur die leeren Katakomben der Oper vorfand und alles zerstörte. Was aus dem Phantom geworden war, wusste er nicht. Sicher war nur, dass Raoul und Christine schließlich doch heirateten und eine kurze, aber dennoch glückliche Ehe geführt hatten.

Er betrachtete den Comte. Er war alt geworden, sehr alt. Früher hätte niemand gedacht, dass aus ihm einmal das werden konnte, was der Priester nun vor sich sah: ein zusammengefallener, grauer, trauriger Mann mit von tiefen Sorgenfalten zerfurchtem Gesicht. Als Christine starb, hatte er über Nacht alles verloren, wofür er gelebt hatte. Von diesem Tag an war er älter geworden. Älter und mit der Zeit auch sehr krank. Aber er war unerschütterlich geblieben. Der Priester erinnerte sich, dass ihn sogar der Ausbruch des Krieges nicht so tief bestürzt hatte, wie der Tod seiner Frau. Schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt war der Comte an den Rollstuhl gebunden gewesen und aus diesem Grunde wollte niemand mehr etwas von dem Absolventen der Militärakademie hören.

Nach einiger Zeit waren sie am Hotel angekommen. Der Priester brachte Raoul auf sein Zimmer und half ihm, sich zu entkleiden und auf das Bett zu legen. Nachdem er das zusammengerollte Plakat irgendeiner Oper, die er nicht kannte, neben Raoul gestellt hatte, wollte er das Zimmer verlassen, doch Raoul hielt ihn mit ungewöhnlich festem Griff am Arm und zwang ihn, sich erneut zu ihm zu wenden.

„Warten Sie!" Langsam löste Raoul seine knochigen Finger vom Arm des Priesters. „Geben Sie _es_ mir!"

Der Priester runzelte die Stirn und warf dem Gegenstand, auf den der Comte nun deutete, einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Mittlerweile hätte er Raoul gut genug kennen sollen, um zu wissen, wie es enden würde. Seit er denken konnte, sammelte Raoul alles, was mit der Opéra Garnier zur Zeit 1881 zu tun hatte, der Zeit also, in der seine Frau dort gesungen hatte. Er hatte in seiner Londoner Wohnung ein ganzes Zimmer eingerichtet, nur um dort Erinnerungsstücke an seine Frau und ihre einstige Opernkarriere zusammenzutragen. Dieses Plakat schien nur eine weitere Errungenschaft in der umfangsreichen Sammlung des Comtes zu sein. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl dass Raoul in Wahrheit nach etwas suchte, einer ganz bestimmten Erinnerung und sie doch bisher nicht hatte finden können. Entschieden schüttelte er den Kopf. Ihm sollte es egal sein. Alles was zählte war, Raoul klar zu machen, dass die katholische Kirche als einziger würdiger Erbe für das Vermögen des letzten Chagny in Betracht kam. Er bemühte sich schon seit Jahren um Raouls Sympathie und allein das war der Grund gewesen, den alten Mann nach Paris zu begleiten und sich all die verwirrenden Geschichten anzuhören. Zugegeben, die Geschichte mit diesem Phantom war tatsächlich interessant gewesen. Aber die Zeit lief ihm langsam davon. Der Comte wurde alt und soweit ihm bekannt war, hatte er noch immer keinen Erben benannt. Seufzend griff er in seine Manteltasche und tat schließlich doch, was ihm der Comte aufgetragen hatte. Mit zitternden Händen zog er das schmutzige, ehemals weiße Ding hervor, was der Comte seit ihrem Besuch in der Opéra nicht hatte hergeben wollen. Erstaunlicherweise erinnerte man sich in der Oper auch nach so vielen Jahren an Raoul und was noch viel bemerkenswerter war, man überließ ihm die gewünschten Dinge zu einem wirklich niedrigen Preis. Wie in all den Jahren zuvor, hatte Raoul Unsummen von Geld geopfert, um alte Kulissenteile, Requisiten alter Opern und Kostümteile zu kaufen, die ihn alle an seine verstorbene Frau erinnerten. Seit ihrem Tod schien er vernarrter den je in die Oper zu sein. Alle Erlöse dieser Ausstellung, die man zu Ehren von Charles Garnier, ihrem Erbauer, veranstaltete, der in diesem Jahr seinen einhundertsten Geburtstag gefeiert hätte, sollten einem guten Zweck zukommen. Außer ein paar Plakaten und alten Notenblättern hatte man Kostümteile verkauft, die teilweise in einem wirklich bedauernswerten Zustand gewesen waren. Nichts wofür es sich gelohnt hätte, Geld auszugeben, dachte der Priester. Und für all das war er bis aus London mit dem Comte angereist. Nachdenklich zog der Priester zog die Stirn kraus und blickte den alten Mann an. Mit kalten, zitternden Händen griff Raoul nach dem unförmigen Gegenstand und betrachtete ihn eine Weile.

„Es ist seltsam, nicht wahr? Es ist als hätte sie all die Jahre dort unten auf mich gewartet. Man sagte mir, sie sei 1907 gefunden worden, als man die phonografischen Aufzeichnungen verschloss", erklärte Raoul schwach. „Christine hat oft von ihr gesprochen. Von ihr und von ihm..."

Der Priester zuckte mit den Schultern. Ein Kostümteil, nichts weiter. Irgendjemand musste es dort unten verloren haben und es hatte schon lange Zeit dort unten im Schmutz gelegen, bis es endlich jemand fand. Tatsächlich war es in einem wirklich erbärmlichen Zustand, niemand schien sich die Mühe gemacht zu haben, es wenigstens zu reinigen.

„Das ist _seine_ Maske, ich bin mir ganz sicher… Und diese Noten", er deutete auf ein einzelnes halb zerrissenes Blatt Papier, dass neben ihm auf dem Nachtschrank lag, „das ist _Don Juans Triumph_. Seine Oper… ein wahres Meisterwerk, das nie aufgeführt wurde und mit ihm verschwand."

Der Priester kam näher und setzte sich nach kurzem Zögern auf die Bettkante des Comtes. Seine Maske? Seine Oper? Wie konnte Raoul sich nur so sicher sein? Er war alt, seine Augen waren nicht mehr die besten und zwischen den Ereignissen von damals und heute lagen über vierzig Jahre. Es konnte genauso gut irgendeine Maske aus dem Kostümfundus sein... irgendeine Partitur, die ein Sänger verloren hat… der Versuch eines Musikers in seiner Freizeit zu komponieren. Nach über vierzig Jahren konnte sich niemand sicher sein, noch Überreste des Phantoms der Oper gefunden zu haben, oder? Sein Blick glitt auf den Papierfetzen, denn als etwas anderes konnte man das Blatt nicht bezeichnen und erkannte darauf Noten und Text eines Liedes. Stirnrunzelnd versucht er den Text zu entziffern, der ungewöhnlicherweise in roter Tinte mit der Hand geschrieben worden war. Vielleicht handelte es sich hierbei tatsächlich um ein wertvolles Original – ein Unikat. Er verstand nichts von Noten oder Musik, dennoch fiel ihm die Textstelle, die noch gut erhalten war, ins Auge:

_In des Dämons Fängen_

_Umspielt mich die Stille…endlos_

_Furcht umklammert meine unfreie Seele_

_Im Innern erklingt die schweigende Sprache_

_Gedanken – Die Stille spricht…_

In seinem Hals machte sich ein seltsames Brennen breit, er spürte dass er unruhig wurde, alles in ihm drängte danach, diese Noten hören zu können… diese Musik. Er kannte die Arie nicht – er hatte keine Ahnung von Opern und sie interessierten ihn auch nicht und trotzdem schien allein die Möglichkeit, die diese Musik bot, ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Energisch legte er das Stück Papier wieder aus der Hand. „Was war an diesem Überrest Papier so wichtig, um dafür nach Paris zu fahren? Sich räuspernd richtete er seinen Blick auf Raoul.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum Sie sich seine Musik holen. Sind Sie ihm nicht Ihr Leben lang aus dem Weg gegangen? Und nun freuen sie sich über ein altes Stück Papier mit Noten und eine Maske, die genauso gut aus irgendeiner anderen alten Oper sein könnte?", fragte er gereizt über seine eigene plötzliche Neugierde, diese Musik hören zu können. Aus diesem Grund war er nun wirklich nicht hier. „Wie können Sie sich so sicher sein? Wie können Sie sich freuen, nach allem was Sie mir über diesen… Menschen erzählt haben?" Der Priester schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Nie hatte Raoul von dem Phantom anders geredet als von einem Monster.

Zitternd ergriff der Comte seine Hand und drückte sie sanft.

„Es war sein Lebenswerk", sagte er zuversichtlich, „Einst wollte er, dass sie mit ihm begraben wird, doch diesen Wunsch konnte ich ihm nicht erfüllen. Er hat die Oper für sie geschrieben, noch bevor er sie kannte und nun werde ich das, was von ihr bleibt, an ihren rechten Platz zurückbringen. Er hätte es so gewollt… Christine hat so oft von _Don Juan_ gesprochen und ich glaube, sie hat es bereut, niemals darin aufgetreten zu sein. Ich kenne diese Musik und ich werde sie niemals vergessen können. Ich höre sie an jeden Tag meines Lebens, seitdem ich in diesem Boot vor Erik geflohen bin." Der Comte verstummte und blickte auf die Maske. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert. Sie sah noch genauso aus wie an jenem Abend, als er sein Leben schon aufgegeben hatte. Leder, überzogen von weichem, weißen Stoff, der nun an einigen Ecken aufriss. Auch sie war mittlerweile der Zeit zum Opfer gefallen, doch sie und dieses eine Notenblatt waren das einzige, was von Eriks Existenz noch geblieben waren. Niemand sollte noch einmal die Gelegenheit haben, diese Oper zu hören oder gar zu veröffentlichen. Nicht, nach allem, was geschehen war.

„Erik …war das Phantom?", fragte der Priester und riss Raoul aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja, das war er. Aber ich habe mit der Zeit gelernt, ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen, so wie Christine es auch getan hat." Er seufzte. „Und diese Arie war das letzte was ich hörte, als wir mit dem Boot aus den Katakomben flohen. Er sang sie zum Abschied für Christine. Wie ein Wehklagen schallte sie durch die Katakomben. Seither habe ich sie nicht mehr vernommen, aber mein Kopf hat es nie vergessen... und Christine hat es nicht... Sie hat es oft gesungen, heimlich, wenn sie dachte, ich würde es nicht mitbekommen. _Höllenfeuer_ nannte er sie … Christine hat sie nur ein einziges Mal auf der Bühne gesungen…" Sein Blick wurde wehmütig, als er die Maske beinahe zärtlich streichelte. Doch sie konnte unmöglich das sein, was er all die Jahre gesucht hatte.

Der Priester erhob sich und trat zum Fenster. Er öffnete die Vorhänge und sah auf die Straßen von Paris.

„Sicherlich ging es ihr wie Ihnen. Sie hat die Melodie ihr Leben lang im Ohr gehabt. Ich habe gehört, dass man sich besonders intensiv an die schlimmsten Minuten in seinem Leben erinnern kann."

Der Comte schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das war nicht so. Sicherlich waren es nicht die schlimmsten Minuten in ihrem Leben. Sie hat Erik jeden Tag ihres Lebens vermisst. Und falls Sie tatsächlich glauben, dass Christine Erik geküsst hat, um mich zu befreien, muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Sie hat bis zu ihrem Tod nicht aufgehört, ihn zu lieben und ich habe lange Zeit gebraucht, um das einzusehen. Ich höre noch immer seine klagende Stimme zu diesem Lied..."

Der Priester zog die Vorhänge wieder zu und wandte sich ab. Es war ihm unangenehm, so tief in das Leben des Comte einzudringen. Außerdem hatte er sich bis jetzt sein Bild von Christine gemacht. Dieser schönen, jungen Frau. Das, was der Comte nun sagte, passte rein gar nicht in seine Vorstellungen. Doch er wollte den Comte nicht weiter belasten und machte Anstalten zu gehen.

„Bitte bleiben Sie!" rief Raoul aus.

„Monsieur le Comte, ich möchte Sie wirklich nicht... ich meine, Sie brauchen jetzt wirklich Ruhe. Der Zug geht morgen sehr früh und die Fahrt nach England wird anstrengend werden für Sie!"

„Schweigen Sie und setzen Sie sich!", befahl Raoul ihm grob. „Wenn ich es heute niemandem erzähle, werde ich es nie tun. Ich möchte, dass endlich jemand erfährt, was damals passiert ist."

Der Priester setzte sich erneut. Er wusste, dass er sich besser fügen sollte. Der Comte hatte die Eigenart entwickelt, sehr beleidigt zu werden, wenn man seinem Willen nicht nachkam. Und wer wollte schon denjenigen beleidigen, von dem sich die katholische Kirche eine beträchtliche Summe Geld versprach?

„Ich weiß doch, was damals passiert ist…", warf er schwach ein. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nicht einmal Lust, sich die Erlebnisse des Comtes zum wiederholten Male anzuhören, ganz gleich wie sehr sie ihn faszinierte.

Doch Raoul schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.

„Nichts wissen Sie! Sie haben keine Ahnung was geschah, nachdem Christine und ich geflohen waren..."

Der Comte holte noch einmal schwer rasselnd Luft und umklammerte mit der Hand ängstlich seine Brust. Dann begann er, die Geschichte zu erzählen, die so lange schwer auf ihm gelastet hatte. Eine Geschichte, die ganz anders war, als es der Priester erwartet hatte.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

_Ich bin bei dir, du seist auch noch so ferne,_

_Du bist mir nah!_

_Die Sonne sinkt, bald leuchten mir die Sterne._

_O wärst du da!_

_Goethe_

Zwei Tage vergingen friedlich nach ihrer Flucht aus den Katakomben des Opernhauses. Christine kehrte nicht mehr zurück an die Oper und Raoul schickte einen Dienstboten, der ihre Garderobe räumte. Die Direktoren waren selbst dabei, sich nach Ersatz umzusehen. Niemand, der von den Ereignissen erfahren, oder sie gar miterlebt hatte, war noch dazu bereit, länger an dieser Oper zu bleiben. Im Grunde hatte Erik seine Drohung wahr gemacht. Er hatte die Oper ruiniert, nachdem man nicht bereit gewesen war, auf seine Forderungen einzugehen.

Von dem Dienstboten erfuhr Raoul schließlich, dass der Mob in Eriks Reich eingedrungen war und all sein Hab und Gut zerstört hatte. Erik war jedoch nie gefunden worden. Das versetzte Raoul augenblicklich in einen Alarmzustand. Wenn Erik nicht tot war, würde er früher oder später wieder auftauchen. Was hatte Christine damals gesagt?

„_Wenn er mich findet, wird es nie aufhören. Er wird immer da sein und für mich singen." _

Tatsächlich hatte sie Recht, doch das hatte er damals nicht wahrhaben wollen.

Da Raoul sich um Christines Gesundheit sorgte, schickte er nach seinem Hausarzt, der die junge Frau untersuchen sollte. Obwohl er wusste, dass es seinem Bruder ganz und gar nicht Recht gewesen wäre, lies er Christine ein Zimmer im Chateau de Chagny herrichten. Phillipe war bereits seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr im Schloss gewesen und Raoul befürchtete, dass er den Reizen einer Ballerina erlegen war.

Der Arzt verordnete Christine Ruhe, doch schon nach drei Tagen verfiel sie in einen seltsamen Zustand:

Als Raoul eines Morgens ihr Zimmer betrat, ertappte er sie dabei, wie sie sämtliche Ankleidespiegel mit dunklen Tüchern zuhängte. Eine Weile beobachtete er sie verwirrt, ohne etwas zu sagen. Sie schien ihn im Übrigen auch gar nicht zu bemerken. Wie ein mechanischer Apparat bewegte sie sich durch den Raum, blieb vor dem großen Ankleidespiegel stehen und hängte eines der Tücher darüber. Dann hielt sie einen Augenblick lang inne, als betrachte sie ihr Werk, oder als würde sie intensiv nachdenken. Wollte sie die Geister der Vergangenheit so ausschalten? Raoul zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und räusperte sich leise. Hastig wandte sie sich zu ihm und sah ihn mit leeren Augen an, sodass er sich fragen musste, ob sie ihn überhaupt erkannte.

„Was tust du da?", fragte er sie leise, ohne seinen Schrecken ganz vor ihr verbergen zu können.

Sie blickte ihn nur schweigend an, gab ihm jedoch keine Antwort. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus. Nervös begann er, mit seinen Händen zu spielen. „Kannst du es nicht ertragen, all diese Spiegel? Fürchtest du, er könnte in einem von ihnen erscheinen und dich wieder in sein Reich holen?" Er erschauerte bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran. Mehr als einmal hatte Erik sie entführt, durch den Spiegel in ihrer Garderobe, der für ihn eine Art Tor zur Außenwelt gewesen war. Doch das was sie nun tat, war absurd. Erik würde es niemals wagen, an diesem Ort aufzutauchen, er hatte sie beide freigegeben nachdem sie ihn geküsst hatte. _Sie waren frei!_

Besorgt ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen, ließ sie ihr Werk vollenden, ohne einzugreifen. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich besser, noch einmal nach dem Arzt zu schicken. Sie hatte Furchtbares erlebt und vielleicht brauchte sie Hilfe von einem Spezialisten, um all die schrecklichen Dinge verarbeiten zu können.

Als sie alle Spiegel verhangen hatte, wandte sie sich ab und nahm stumm auf dem Sessel Platz, den sie sich vor das große Fenster hatte stellen lassen. Er ging ihr nach, wagte aber nicht, sie zu berühren. Sie wirkte so weit entfernt, als sei sie in einer anderen Welt gefangen, in der er keinen Platz hatte. Und er fühlte sich zu hilflos um sie daraus zu befreien.

Im Zimmer roch es seltsam muffig; ein Geruch, den er so gar nicht mit Christine in Verbindung bringen konnte. Scheinbar hatte sie schon seit Tagen kein Fenster mehr geöffnet. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn all das plötzlich mit einer unheimlichen Intensität an die Katakomben der Oper, an Eriks Reich. Er war nur ein einziges Mal dort gewesen, vor wenigen Tagen erst, Christine hatte viele Wochen dort verbracht. Auch dort war es dunkel gewesen, der einzige Spiegel, den es gegeben hatte, war verhangen gewesen... es hatte nach Moder gerochen. Er erschauerte und trat kurz entschlossen an die Tür, die zu dem kleinen Balkon führte. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck öffnete er sie. Im selben Augenblick verblasste die Ähnlichkeit mit den Kellergewölben. Das helle Tageslicht durchflutete das Zimmer und einen Moment fühlte er sich geblendet. Die frische Luft eines Wintertages strömte in den Raum und Raoul sog sie begierig ein. Nein, der Alptraum war vorbei und er würde nicht zulassen, dass Christine sich in ihren ängstlichen Erinnerungen an das, was sie beide erlebt hatten, verlor.

„Falls du reden möchtest, ich bin immer für dich da.", sagte er leise und wandte sich ihr zu. Sie reagierte nicht, sondern starrte an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster, als nähme sie seine Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht wahr. Er schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick lang die Augen, rief sich zu Ruhe, zwang sich geduldig mit ihr zu sein. „Ich werde jetzt in den Salon gehen und dort die Korrespondenz verrichten. - Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo mein Bruder ist?"

Sie drehte langsam ihren Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn mit trüben, desinteressierten Augen an. Ein kalter Schauer jagte ihm über den Rücken. So kannte er sie nicht… seine Christine sah niemals so gefühllos aus.

„Ist Phillipe noch immer nicht zurück? Nun, wahrscheinlich vergnügt er sich mit der Sorelli. Hat er sie nicht früher oft besucht? Vielleicht solltest du Jean-Paul an die Oper schicken und sich nach ihm erkundigen lassen." Ihre Stimme klang nicht wirklich besorgt. Es war mehr die Höflichkeit, die sie veranlasste sich nach dem verschwunden Bruder zu erkundigen. Das verwunderte Raoul nicht weiter, Christine hatte seinen Bruder nie wirklich kennengelernt. Phillipe hatte sich strikt dagegen ausgesprochen, dass sein Bruder sich mit einer einfachen Sängerin verlobte, die ganz und gar nicht Raouls gesellschaftlichen Stand entsprach. So hatte er sich auch geweigert, häufiger als notwendig Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Vielleicht hätte gerade das ihrem kühlen Verhältnis gut getan.

Was ihn deutlich mehr erschreckte war ihre ungewöhnlich leise und brüchige Stimme, beinahe wie die einer alten Frau. Er wusste, sie konnte singen wie ein Engel – wie konnte es nur sein, dass sie plötzlich krächzte? Nur schwer widerstand er dem Drang die Hand auszustrecken und ihre Stirn zu befühlen. Vielleicht war sie krank… In den feuchten Kellern hätte sie sich den Tod holen können. Erst jetzt bemerkte er ihren trotzigen Blick, der ihn davon abhielt, ihr in irgendeiner Weise näher zu kommen. Es verletzte ihn. Hatte sie ihm nicht versichert, dass sie ihn liebte, dass sie nur ihn heiraten wollte? Nun gab sie ihm das Gefühl, nicht zu ihr zu gehören.

Enttäuscht zuckte Raoul mit den Schultern und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ich sollte wohl wirklich besser jemanden zur Oper schicken und nach Phillipe fragen lassen." Er erwähnte nicht, dass er das bereits vor drei Tagen getan hatte und dass niemand etwas über den Verbleib Phillipes hatte sagen können. Nicht einmal die Sorelli, bei der er seinen Bruder natürlich zuerst vermutet hatte.

„Bitte lass mich jetzt ein wenig allein, ich würde gerne nachdenken!", bat sie ihn schließlich und ihr Anblick stimmte ihn so weich, dass ihr Zimmer verließ. Raoul fragte sie nicht, worüber sie nachdenken wollte, er gestattete nicht einmal sich selbst diese Frage. Auch weigerte er sich seit Tagen darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen war, wie knapp er selbst mit dem Leben davon gekommen war. Ihn hatten nur wenige Augenblicke vor dem sicheren Tod getrennt. Wäre Christine nicht so selbstlos gewesen…

Nachdenklich schlenderte er die Treppen von ihrem Zimmer hinunter zum Salon. Vorbei an den Fotografien und Gemälden seiner Ahnen. Seit er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, hatten unzählige dieser Portraits die Wände neben der Treppe geziert, von denen er nicht einmal mehr die Hälfte mit Namen kannte, obwohl sein Hauslehrer großen Wert darauf gelegt hatte, dass er sie ihm einmal am Tag auswendig aufsagte. Mittlerweile waren noch einige Bilder dazu gekommen. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatten sein Vater und später Philipe dafür gesorgte dass eine solche Galerie in jedem ihrer Chateaus zu finden war. Eines Tages würden vielleicht auch seine Kinder staunend die Menschen auf den Portraits betrachten und dann würden Christine und er auch dort verewigt sein. Ein beinahe tröstlicher Gedanke.

Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten erkannte er auf zwei Fotografien seine Eltern. Graf Phillibert, der hochgewachsene Mann mit den hellen, blauen Augen, und dem Grübchen im Kinn, das er von ihm als einziger der beiden Chagny-Söhne geerbt hatte. Er hatte keinerlei Erinnerungen an diesen Mann, der ihn wohl die ersten drei Lebensjahre großgezogen hatte. Der Graf kümmerte sich, wie später sein ältester Sohn, liebevoll um den Nachzügler der Familie. Phillipe war bei Raouls Geburt bereits zwanzig Jahre, seine beiden Schwestern Amélie und Héléne waren auch schon „aus dem Gröbsten heraus" wie Philibert zu sagen pflegte. Als er starb, kümmerten sich die Geschwister um Raoul und als beide Schwestern heirateten, gab Phillipe ihn in die Obhut einer Schwester seiner Mutter, die am Meer lebte.

Raoul schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich an jene Zeit in der Bretagne zu erinnern. Dort war es gewesen, wo er Christine zum ersten Mal mit vierzehn Jahren getroffen hatte. Sie hatte ihren roten Schal verloren und er war es, der todesmutig in das eiskalte Meer gesprungen war, um dem jungen Mädchen ihr Kleidungsstück zu retten.

Lächelnd öffnete er die Tür zum Salon. Auf dem großen schweren Eichentisch stapelten sich Papiere, um die sich für gewöhnlich sein Bruder gekümmert hätte und die nun während dessen Abwesenheit auf ihn zurückfielen.

Eine Weile betrachtete er den Stapel mit gerunzelter Stirn. Irgendwie verschaffte die Abwesenheit seines Bruders ihm ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Er setzte sich, um die Briefe durchzusehen und zu beantworten. Kaum hatte er begonnen, klopfte es an der Salontür. Er sah auf. Jean-Paul, einer der ältesten Angestellten im Anwesen, der schon zu Zeiten seines Vaters gedient hatte, trat verlegen ein. Etwas an seinem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck ließ Raoul versteifen. Jean-Paul war gewöhnlicherweise die gute Laune in Person.

„Pardon, Monsieur le Vicomte. Vor der Tür steht ein Angestellter der Sûreté, der Sie sprechen möchte… Er sagt, es sei dringend…", fügte er hinzu. Raoul schob die Papiere von sich. Augenblicklich begann sich sein Magen zu verkrampfen. Nervös griff er nach seinem Füllfederhalter und ließ ihn durch die Finger gleiten. Die Sûreté… Sie war bestimmt gekommen, um Fragen zu stellen. Bilder tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Die Spiegelkammer… das Punjablasso an dem einastigen Baum… das Phantom war nie gefunden worden… Er spürte, dass Schweiß auf seine Stirn trat und seine Finger sich Hilfe suchend um den Füllfederhalter krallten, als könne er allein ihn vor den Erinnerungen beschützen.

„Monsieur?", fragte der Hausdiener mit besorgtem Blick und riss Raoul so aus den Gedanken.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem höflichen Lächeln.

„Bitten Sie ihn herein!"

Nachdenklich legte Raoul seine Stirn in Falten. Vielleicht gab es andere Gründe, die die Sûreté zum Kommen bewegten. Es musste andere Gründe geben. Er wollte den Namen _Erik_ so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Haus verbannen. Und er musste sich und Christine davor beschützen diesen Alptraum noch einmal durchzuleben, wenn auch nur um ihn einem Sicherheitsbeamten zu schildern. Er musste sie schützen!

Nach wenigen Minuten, die der alte Bedienstete mittlerweile brauchte, um den Raum zu durchqueren, trat mit Jean-Paul ein Mann mittleren Alters ein, unverkennbar ein Mitarbeiter der Sûreté, mit dem üblichen Anzug und Schnauzbart.

„Guten Morgen, Monsieur le Vicomte. Ich bedauere zutiefst, dass ich Sie zu dieser Zeit belästigen und von Ihrer Arbeit abhalten muss…"

Raoul verzog verärgert das Gesicht. Die üblichen Floskeln. Wie oft hatte dieser Mann die Sätze an diesem Tag bereits abgespult? Außerdem platzte er beinahe vor Ungeduld. Er wollte es schnell hinter sich bringen, was immer es auch sein mochte. Er hasste es zu warten. Außerdem befürchtete er, die Worte die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, zu vergessen, wenn der Beamte noch länger brauchen würde, um den Grund für sein Kommen zu nennen.

„Das tun Sie in der Tat, Monsieur l'inspecteur. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie schnell zum Punkt kommen würden."

Der Mann nickte und auf ein Zeichen von Raoul verschwand Jean-Paul, ohne wie gewöhnlich jedem Besucher einen Tee anzubieten. Es war eine allseits bekannte Eigenart der de Chagny, dass in ihrem Haus nur Tee getrunken wurde. Selbst als Gast musste man sich fügen und bekam höchstens am Abend ein Glas Wasser oder Portwein ausgeschenkt.

„Selbstverständlich Monsieur…" Leicht nervös tänzelte er von einem Bein auf das andere und blickte erwartungsvoll auf den Stuhl, der vor ihm am Tisch stand. Raoul runzelte die Stirn. Dieses Verhalten war absolut unverschämt.

„Setzen Sie sich!", forderte er ihn schließlich etwas barscher als beabsichtigt auf.

Der Mann nahm hastig Platz. Einen Augenblick blieb sein Blick auf dem Füllfederhalter in Raouls Hand hängen. Er lächelte unsicher, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst, als Raoul sich räusperte und den Stift beiseite legte.

„Nun bin ich aber wirklich gespannt, Monsieur. Geht es um meine Geschäfte, oder hat sich die Direktion der Opéra Garnier nun doch bei Ihnen beschwert, weil meine Verlobte nicht vertragsgemäß gekündigt hat? Das wäre allerdings kein Grund für die Sûreté zu mir zu kommen, nicht wahr? Was immer es ist, hören Sie, der Arzt hat meiner Verlobten strenge Ruhe verordnet. Sie sollte sich wirklich nicht aufregen."

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, um Ihre Verlobte geht es nicht. Aber es ist merkwürdig, dass Sie so schnell auf die Oper zu sprechen kommen. Darum geht es tatsächlich. Meine Männer haben bis heute die Katakomben der Oper durchsucht um die Existenz dieses Mannes zu klären, der sich selbst das _Phantom der Oper_ nennt. Angeblich soll er der Operndirektion eine beträchtliche Summe Geld abgepresst haben und für den Tod von mindestens einem Angestellten des Opernpersonals verantwortlich sein."

Raoul umklammerte so fest die Armlehnen seines Stuhls, dass sich seine Fingerknöchel weiß verfärbten. Angestrengt biss er sich auf die Zähne und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie unangenehm ihm die Erwähnung Eriks war. Er versuchte die Bilder abzuwehren, die unweigerlich in ihm hochzusteigen versuchten, seine Gedanken und sein Handeln vollkommen lähmen wollten.

„Außerdem wirft man ihm die Entführung einer Sängerin, Ihrer Verlobten, vor.", fuhr der Beamte fort, während er mit dem Zeigefinger über seinen dunklen Schnauzbart strich, „Nun, wir konnten nicht die geringste Spur eines Lebewesens außer Ratten dort unten feststellen. Allerdings…"

„Und wie erklären Sie sich dann die ganzen Vorfälle?", unterbrach ihn Raoul gereizt, „Das würde mich wirklich interessieren, Monsieur!" Gott, er hatte nun wirkliche keine Lust auf diese Art von Gespräch. Ein Stockwerk über ihnen saß eine Frau, die der lebende Beweise für die Existenz dieses Verrückten war, doch konnte er ihr nicht zumuten, dass sie sich diesen Fragen stellte, die doch immer wieder auf das Gleich hinausliefen: Christine hatte den plötzlichen Erfolg an der Oper nicht verkraftet und Wahnvorstellungen bekommen. Vielleicht drückte dieser Angestellte der Sûréte es dieses Mal etwas anders aus….

Der Mann sah betreten auf seine Finger und begann nervös seine Brille zu putzen. Scheinbar war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, mit dem Raoul gerechnet hatte.

„Nun, wir sprechen hier von einer Oper. Es gibt Rivalen, Neider…Vielleicht wollte sich dieser Buquet bereichern und hat die Direktion selbst erpresst. Er war es schließlich auch, der diese Legende vom Phantom in Umlauf brachte. Als seine Erpressung unter der neuen Direktion nicht mehr recht laufen wollte, erhängte er sich. Und was Ihre Verlobte betrifft, war sie schon immer recht - verzeihen Sie dass ich das jetzt sage - naiv, wenn man den Erzählungen diverser Angestellter glauben darf. Und die letzte Zeit war für sie wohl recht anstrengend. Es war nicht leicht plötzlich vom einfachen Chormädchen zur Primadonna zu werden. Das kostet Kraft. Hat man sie nicht auch einmal von der Bühne tragen müssen, weil sie halb ohnmächtig war?"

Raoul sprang auf und funkelte den Mann wütend an. Wie konnte dieser Mann es nur wagen so etwas zu sagen. Das Maß war voll!

„Was erlauben Sie sich! Wollen Sie meiner Verlobten nun auch unterstellen, sie sei verrückt und habe sich das alles nur eingebildet? Wenn das alles war, was Sie mir zu sagen hatten, ist es besser, Sie gehen augenblicklich bevor ich mich vergesse und Sie hinaus werfen lasse!"

Der Mann hob beschwichtigend seine Arme.

„Bitte, Monsieur. Deshalb bin ich eigentlich überhaupt nicht gekommen." Er griff in seine Manteltasche und zog einen goldenen Siegelring hervor, den er auf den Tisch legte. Dorthin, wo Raoul gerade seine Korrespondenz verschoben hatte.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie sich das ansehen. Kennen Sie diesen Ring?"

Raoul nahm den goldenen Ring zitternd in die Hand. Natürlich kannte er ihn. Er war ein Erbstück und wurde von Generation zu Generation in ihrer Familie an den Comte de Chagny vererbt. Er erblasste.

„Woher haben Sie den Ring?"

„Sie kennen ihn also?", hakte der Beamte vorsichtig nach.

„Er gehörte meinem Bruder. Woher haben Sie ihn?" Langsam breitete sich Angst in ihm aus. Kalter Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn. Hörte dieser Alptraum denn niemals auf? In seinem Kopf begann ein dumpfes Pochen, das immer lauter wurde. Lange würde er die Anwesenheit dieses Menschen nicht mehr aushalten können. Und er konnte keine Schwäche zeigen, niemand würde ihm dann seine Geschichte glauben, die er in den letzten Tagen so häufig jedem hatte erzählen müssen. Angestrengt fixierte er den Beamten während seine Hände noch immer nach etwas suchten, dass ihm Halt gab.

„Wie bereits erwähnt suchten wir in den Katakomben nach der Existenz dieses Phantoms. Heute Morgen wurde eine männlich Leiche an das Ufer dieses Sees gespült, die diesen Ring trug, Monsieur." Der Mann zog seine Dienstmütze ab und sah Raoul ernst in die Augen. „Ich bedaure Ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen, Monsieur le Vicomte, aber Ihr Bruder ist offensichtlich ertrunken. Können Sie mir vielleicht erklären, was er dort unten zu suchen hatte? Niemand hatte dort Zutritt außer dem Personal."

Das Pochen in seinem Kopf hatte nun eine unerträgliche Intensität erreicht. Phillipe… tot?

„Ich weiß nicht… er hat uns gesucht… meine Familie fördert diese Oper... er hat überall Zutritt… Christine und ich waren bei den Stallungen. Wir sind dort hingelaufen, als der Kronleuchter hinabstürzte. Sie wissen schon… Sie hatte solche Angst, ich wollte sie beruhigen…Phillipe hat uns sicher gesucht... vielleicht hat er sich vor dem Rattenfänger erschreckt und verlaufen…", stammelte Raoul und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Inständig hoffte er, dass dieser Mann ihm seine Lügen glaubte. Er hasste es, zu lügen, aber wahrscheinlich würde die Wahrheit nur alles schlimmer machen. Besser er erzählte auch ihm die Geschichte, die er auf Anraten von Christine und dem Perser jedem erzählte, der fragte, wo sie bei dem Kronleuchterunglück gewesen waren. Er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er konnte unmöglich erzählen, dass ein Wahnsinniger seine Frau entführt hatte und er ihm gefolgt war, nur um dort selbst in die Falle zu geraten. Christine durfte nicht wissen, dass Erik noch lebte. Wenn sie dachte er sei tot, könnte sie vielleicht mit der Zeit vergessen und alles würde so sein, wie früher.

„Bitte Monsieur, wenn Sie keine weiteren Fragen haben, dann würde ich Sie bitten, jetzt zu gehen."

Der Mann stand auf und warf Raoul einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

„Natürlich Monsieur. Wir werden Ihnen die Leiche sobald wie möglich zur Beerdigung freigeben. Ich nehme an, Sie wünschen ihn hier auf dem Familienfriedhof beizusetzen?"

Raoul nickte heftig und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Die Abschiedsfloskeln des Beamten verschwammen zu einem dumpfen Dröhnen in seinem Kopf, dass sich mit dem Schlag der Tür, die ins Schloss fiel, untrennbar vermischte. Er sah nicht noch einmal auf. Sein Bruder war tot. Gestorben im Reich des Phantoms während Christine und er im Haus am See um ihr Leben kämpften. Und niemand schien mehr an die Existenz des Phantoms zu glauben. Buquet sollte das Phantom gewesen sein… Einfach lächerlich, das Andenken an diesen liebenswerten alten Bühnenarbeiter so zu beschmutzen.

„Monsieur le Vicomte? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

Unbemerkt war Jean-Paul wieder eingetreten und sah nun besorgt auf seinen Herren, der bittere Tränen auf seine Korrespondenz vergoss.

„Bringen Sie mir einen Cognac, Jean-Paul! Und geizen Sie nicht!"

Jean-Paul öffnete die Bar und goss die bräunliche Flüssigkeit in ein Glas. Er warf Raoul irritierte Blicke zu. Es war ungewöhnlich dass der junge Mann solch starke alkoholische Getränke zu sich nahm, besonders zu dieser Tagszeit.

„Soll ich Mademoiselle Daaé holen?"

Raoul sprang erschrocken auf. Vor Schreck ließ der alte Dienstbote fast das Glas fallen, das er seinem Herren gerade hatte reichen wollen.

„Nein!", rief Raoul aus, „Nein, Jean-Paul, Mademoiselle Daaé darf nichts davon erfahren. Hören Sie, mein Bruder hatte einen Unfall. Er ist ertrunken, deshalb war die Sûreté da. Aber Mademoiselle Daaé darf davon nichts wissen! Sie ist noch zu krank und schwach, es würde sie zu sehr aufregen. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie nichts erfährt und lassen Sie mir alle nötigen Menschen für eine Bestattung kommen. Aber Christine darf nichts erfahren!"

Jean-Paul, der nun ebenso entsetzt aussah, wie Raoul sich fühlte - schließlich hatte er die Chagny Söhne von Kindesbeinen an begleitet- nickte wie betäubt und verschwand dann.

Tatsächlich gelang es ihm, Christine die Ereignisse zu verheimlichen. Spätestens als Jean-Paul nur einen Tag nach dem Besuch des Inspektors klopfte und mit bleichem Gesicht zu Raoul in den Salon trat, wusste er, dass seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war.

„Was haben Sie Jean-Paul? Ist Ihnen ein Gespenst begegnet?" Raouls aufgesetztes Lächeln gefror augenblicklich wieder und er stand auf um zu Jean-Paul zu gehen.

„Monsieur le Vi…,", er unterbrach sich selbst, als ihm sein Fehler bewusst wurde. Nun, da Phillipe, der Comte de Chagny tot war, der keine Kinder hatte, an die er seinen Titel weitergeben konnte, war Raoul es, der den Titel des Comte de Chagny von nun an tragen würde. „Monsieur le Comte, wir sorgen uns um Mademoiselle Daaé. Sie rief gerade Louise zu sich und bat sie, sämtliche Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer entfernen zu lassen. Ich dachte, wir sollten Sie davon in Kenntnis setzen." Der alte Mann sah betreten drein und trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere.

Raoul erbleichte. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass so etwas passieren würde. Er hatte Christines Wunsch nachgegeben und sie allein gelassen und das war nun der Preis, den er zu zahlen hatte. Er nickte.

„Ich werde sofort nach ihr sehen. Vielen Dank, Jean-Paul!"

Er verließ den Salon und stieg die unzähligen Treppen nach oben, bis er schließlich in dem Stockwerk ankam, in dem die privaten Räume der Familie lagen. Er hatte Christine sein Zimmer herrichten lassen und war selbst in das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern gezogen, das seit deren Tod leer stand.

Es war seltsam, an seinem eigenen Zimmer zu klopfen und er wartete nicht ab, bis sie ihn hereinbat, sondern trat gleich ein. Christine saß am Fenster. Eine kleine gebeugte Gestalt, die blicklos nach draußen sah. Hatte sie sein Kommen überhaupt bemerkt?

„Christine?"

Sie erschrak und drehte sich um. Ihr Anblick ließ Raoul einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken herunterlaufen. Ihr dunkles Haar war ohne Glanz und fiel sonderbar leblos auf ihre Schultern. Unter ihren Augen hatten sich dunkle Ringe gebildet. Wie sie sonst leuchteten, waren sie nun angeschwollen und gerötet, als hätte sie geweint.

Raoul seufzte und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie ließ es über sich ergehen, erwiderte seine Umarmung jedoch nicht.

„Mein Engel, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich!", gestand er ihr leise.

Sie befreite sich aus seinen Armen und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Hilflos stand er neben ihr und sah sich nun erst in diesem Zimmer um. Dort, wo einst seine Ankleidespiegel gewesen waren, entdeckte er jetzt dunkle Ränder. Man hätte das Zimmer wohl schon vor einiger Zeit weißen lassen sollen. Neben dem Schreibtisch gegenüber des Fensters lag ein Handspiegel dessen Glas zersplittert war. Es sah so aus, als hätte man ihn mit sehr großer Kraft gegen die Wand geschleudert. Das Bett, rechts neben ihr, war offenbar schon einige Zeit nicht mehr gemacht worden. Wie auch? Sie lehnte jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm oder den Dienstmädchen ab.

„Es ist nichts, Raoul. Ich bin nur müde!" Ihre Stimme klang leise und schwach. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass Tage vergangen sein mussten, seit sie zuletzt gesungen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass das jemals zuvor der Fall gewesen war. Christine hatte an jedem Tag ihres Lebens gesungen. Als er sie am Strand von Perros kennenlernte, hatte sie alte schwedische Volkslieder gesungen, begleitet von ihrem Vater auf der Violine. Er hatte sich sofort in sie verliebt. Sie war die Frau mit den größten und schönsten grünen Augen und mit der faszinierendsten Stimme gewesen. Niemals zuvor und auch nicht nach ihrem Tod hatte er eine Frau getroffen, die so war wie sie.

Leicht verärgert über ihre Art, ihn zu behandeln, drehte er sich um, ging mit eiligen Schritten zur Tür, neben der der Rahmen des Handspiegels lag und griff nach ihm. Fast ebenso schnell war er wieder an Christines Seite und hielt ihn ihr vor das Gesicht.

„Nichts, Christine? Das ist nichts? Es geht dir nicht gut und ich möchte dir helfen. Warum sagst du nicht, was ich für dich tun kann?"

Wie an jedem Tag seit der Flucht aus den Katakomben trug sie schwarz. Die dunkle Farbe ließ sie nur noch blasser und zerbrechlicher erscheinen.

„Bitte, Raoul", unterbrach sie ihn und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen konnte Raoul den Anflug eines Lächelns bei ihr entdecken. „Ich brauche keinen Arzt und ich brauche keine Gesellschaft." Sie zögerte, wandte ihren Blick wieder nach draußen. Er fürchtete, dass sie nun wieder in diesen apathischen Zustand verfallen und auf keines seiner Worte reagieren würde. Doch dann drehte sie sich plötzlich wieder zu ihm und in ihren Augen lag ein Glanz, den er schon beinahe vergessen hatte. Er erinnerte ihn an die Zeit, in der sie noch kein Phantom getrennt hatte. Mit diesen leuchtenden Augen blickte sie ihn an.

„Vielleicht würde mir frische Luft gut tun. Ja, Raoul. Würdest du mir eine Kutsche richten lassen? Ich würde so gerne zum Friedhof fahren. Ich war so lange nicht dort und mein Vater..." Sie stockte und sprach nicht weiter. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam Raoul bei dem Gedanken, sie zum Friedhof fahren zu lassen. Seit Tagen hatte sie dieses Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen und nun wollte sie ausgerechnet an den Ort, an dem Erik ihr nur vor ein paar Wochen aufgelauert hatte und er sie gerade noch retten konnte.

„Christine, ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich gut wäre, in deinem Zustand…", warf er schwach ein. Dieses Leuchten in ihren Augen wurde wieder schwächer und drohte ganz zu erlöschen. Vielleicht verlor sie jedes Gefühl, wenn er dieser einzigen Bitte nicht nachgab. Und außerdem, was war schon dabei, wenn sie das Grab ihres Vaters besuchen wollte? ‚_Das letzte Mal ist _er_ dort gewesen_', wiederholte die gehässige Stimme in ihm. Es gelang ihm nicht, die Zweifel zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Nun gut, aber ich werde dich begleiten." Eine kurze Weile sah er zu ihr, verzweifelt, weil sie ihn nun, wo endlich alles vorbei war, wo sie nicht mehr in Angst leben mussten, nicht mehr an sich heranließ. Könnte sie nicht einfach lächeln, nur ein wenig, und ihm sagen, wie dankbar sie war, dass alles vorüber war? Ihm sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte? Nichts, nicht einmal ein Lächeln, seit jener Nacht in den Katakomben. Er wandte sich ab und trat aus ihrem Zimmer. Das erstbeste Mädchen, was ihm über den Weg lief hielt er grob am Arm fest, sodass dieses vor Schrecken zusammenzuckte. Sie hatte wohl mit einem der anderen Dienstboten gerechnet und so zwang sie sich zu einem erleichterten Lächeln, als sie ihren Herren erkannte.

„Monsieur le Comte?"

Er lockerte seinen Griff und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Schließlich konnte dieses arme Mädchen nichts dafür, dass sich seine Verlobte von ihm zurückzog.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Könnten Sie bitte meinem Kutscher ausrichten, dass Mademoiselle Daaé und ich einen kleinen… Ausflug machen möchten?" Alles in ihm weigerte sich. Seine innere Stimme riet ihm, sie nicht fahren zu lassen. Besser sie blieb in diesem Zimmer, ließ sich von einem Arzt und ihm helfen, als an einen Ort zu fahren, der sie mit dem Tod und Erinnerungen konfrontierte, die sie unmöglich schon ertragen konnte. Vielleicht konnte er selbst es nicht einmal. Doch er hatte seinen Befehl bereits ausgesprochen, und die Angst, Christine ihre Bitte zu verweigern, war eben so groß wie die, sie gehen zu lassen.

Das Mädchen nickte und verschwand hastig.

Raoul sah ihr nach und runzelte die Stirn. Womöglich war auch er es, der nicht auf den Friedhof fahren wollte. Dort würde er sicherlich wieder selbst Opfer seiner düsteren Gedanken werden, und Christine gegenüber musste er doch stark sein. Was sollte sie von ihm denken, wenn er selbst nicht mit dem, was er erlebt hatte, zurechtkam. Wie könnte er ihr helfen, wenn er sich selbst nicht einmal helfen konnte zu vergessen? Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat erneut, und dieses Mal ohne Anzuklopfen, in Christines Zimmer ein. Sie saß noch immer unverändert auf ihrem Platz und starrte blicklos vor sich hin. Mit einem Seufzer trat er trat neben sie.

„Die Kutsche wird gleich warten. Vielleicht solltest du dich zurechtmachen…", schlug er vor. Er begann mit seinen Händen zu spielen, nur um etwas zu tun.

Wie in Trance erhob sie sich und ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sehr langsam öffnete sie den Schrank und griff nach einem schwarzen Umhang und ihrem schwarzen Schal. Als sie beides angelegt hatte, wirkte sie wie ein Gespenst.

„Musst du mich wirklich begleiten?", fragte sie leise. Ihre Worte versetzten ihm einen Stich in der Brust. Er hatte geahnt, dass es ihr nicht Recht war, dass er sie begleitete, aber er hatte gehofft, sie würde es wenigstens nicht aussprechen. Egal wie sehr ihm vor diesem Ort graute, er würde es nicht zulassen, dass sie allein dorthin fuhr.

Energisch nickte er und stellte nun erst erschrocken fest, dass sie in den wenigen Tagen wohl auch an Gewicht verloren haben musste.

Als sie schließlich vor den Toren des Friedhofes anhielten, bat Christine Raoul darum, in der Kutsche zu warten und sie allein gehen zu lassen. Ihr flehender Blick stimmte ihn weicher als es ihm Recht war. Nur zaghaft widersprach er.

„Christine, das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Ich glaube nicht, dass du schon soweit bist."

Sie stieg, ohne Raouls helfende Hand zu ergreifen, aus der Kutsche und sah ihn an. Das Bittende in ihrem Blick war einem ungewohnt harten, beinahe schon grausamen Ausdruck gewichen. War das wirklich die Frau, die er seit Kindertagen liebte?

„Und ich glaube nicht, Raoul, dass du in der Position bist, mir meine Entscheidungen abzunehmen! Ich bin alt genug um zu wissen, wann ich was allein tue!"

Er sog scharf die Luft ein und blickte Christine erschüttert an. So hatte sie noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er sie, beschloss sie nun ganz sicher nicht allein auf den Friedhof gehen zu lassen, egal wie sehr sie ihn auch anflehen mochte.

„Aber das letzte Mal als du hier warst…" Er verstummte. Besser er sprach nicht aus, was ihm im Kopf herumschwirrte.

„Erik ist tot!" stieß sie hervor und funkelte ihn böse an.

Kopfschüttelnd senkte er den Blick. Er hatte gehofft Namen _Erik_ nicht mehr zu hören, nach allem was geschehen war. Er hasste es, wenn sie ihn beim Namen nannte und er hasste sich dafür, dass sich auf diese Diskussion eingelassen hatte, dass er ihr gegenüber nicht härter sein und sie einfach zwingen konnte, ihn mitzunehmen.

„Er hätte dich entführt!", erinnerte er sie verzweifelt, „Wäre ich nicht gewesen..."

„Dann hätte er kein zweites Mal versucht, dich zu töten. Dann wäre Buquet niemals gestorben, dann wäre ich…" Sie brach wütend ab und ärgerte sich, dass sie Raoul versucht hatte zu erklären, was in ihr vorging. Doch es war zu spät.

„Gibst du mir die Schuld an Buquets Tod? Ich hätte das unterirdische Reich sowieso gefunden. Nur in jener Nacht halfen mir Madame Giry und ..."

„Die Verräterin", warf Christine ein, „Nach allem, was Erik für sie und Meg getan hat, hätte sie lieber den Mund gehalten, statt Eriks Geheimnis auszuplaudern. Sie hatte nicht das Recht dazu, ihn an dich oder irgendwen sonst zu verraten. Und du hattest nicht das Recht dich einzumischen!"

Noch nie hatte Raoul sie so erlebt. Niemals zuvor hatte sie etwas Derartiges zu ihm gesagt. Sie war plötzlich wie eine andere Person. Raoul erkannte sie nicht wieder. Es machte ihn wütend, dass sie ihn so behandelte. Nach allem was er getan hatte, um sie von ihrer Last zu befreien, tat sie nun so, als sei er der Schuldige.

„Wenn ich mich nicht eingemischt hätte", zischte er leise, in der Hoffnung der Kutscher würde nicht alles hören, denn dann würden die Bediensteten zweifelsohne hinter seinem Rücken zu tratschen beginnen, „dann hätte er dir sicherlich etwas angetan. Dann wärst du auch jetzt noch nicht frei."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Gesichtszüge veränderten sich. Fast schien es, als müsse sie mit sich kämpfen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Es tut mir leid, Raoul.", sagte sie schließlich kleinlaut, „Vergib mir, ich..."

Raoul atmete erleichtert auf. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie nach allem was geschehen war, noch unter Schock stand. Sie hätte sonst nie so heftig reagiert und dass sie sich jetzt entschuldigte, war ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie die Erlebnisse noch nicht verarbeitet hatte. Er würde gleich nachher mit ihrem Hausarzt darüber reden. Er hatte ihm versprechen müssen, dass man sich rund um die Uhr um Christine kümmerte und ihn bei jeder noch so kleinen Veränderung rief. Dies war eindeutig eine Angelegenheit, die er mit ihm besprechen musste.

„Ich dachte, du hättest begriffen. Ich bin auch jetzt noch nicht frei. Ich werde nie von ihm befreit sein. Und niemand wird das ändern können. Nicht du, nicht Madame Giry und auch nicht irgendein Perser, der vorgibt unser Freund zu sein. Es endet niemals!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und ging durch die Tore des Friedhofs. Allein.

Raoul starrte ihr unschlüssig hinterher, wurde sich dann der Blicke seines Kutschers bewusst und trat wütend gegen den Torpfosten des Friedhofes. Ein leiser Fluch entglitt ihm, nicht gerade etwas, das seinem Stand angemessen gewesen wäre, und schließlich ließ er sich kopfschüttelnd auf seinem Platz in der Kutsche nieder. Ungeduldig blickte er auf die Taschenuhr, die er von seinem Großvater geerbt hatte. Er gab ihr zehn Minuten, dann würde er ihr nachgehen, ob es ihr Recht war oder nicht.

Der Friedhof lag verlassen vor ihr. Nicht eine Menschenseele hatte sich hierher verirrt. Er schien sich unendlich weit zu erstrecken, umrahmt von schweren Eisengittern, bewacht von den Augen steinerner Engel. Christine zog fröstelnd das schwere Eingangstor auf, das die Ruhestätte von der Straße trennte, und betrat den Friedhof. Mit langsamen, beinahe schlurfenden Schritten ging sie weiter und sah sich ängstlich immer wieder um. Durch das wenige Licht, das durch die umliegenden Bäume auf den Friedhof fiel, erschien ihr dieser Ort noch viel gespenstischer. Sie lauschte in die Dämmerung hinein: Stille! Raoul war nicht zu sehen, was sie mit einer gewissen Genugtuung feststellte. Das sollte sie beruhigen. Aber sie zuckte dennoch bei jedem kleinen Geräusch erschrocken zusammen. Obwohl es windstill war, fror sie so stark, dass sie ihren Mantel fester zuzog als sie ihren Weg fortsetzte.

Sie kannte den Weg. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war sie ihn fast täglich gegangen. Sie hatte das Grab ihres Vaters besucht und dort um den Engel der Musik gebeten, den zu schicken er ihr vor seinem Tod versprochen hatte. Er sollte ihre Stimme schulen. Dann war plötzlich Eriks Stimme in ihrer Garderobe gewesen und sie hatte geglaubt, ihre Gebete seien erhört worden. Wie hätte sie damals nur wissen sollen, dass diese himmlische Stimme keinem himmlischen Wesen gehörte?

Das Grab ihres Vaters lag versteckt hinter großen Bäumen. Der Stein war von Efeu umrankt. Den ganzen Weg über hoffte Christine, dass Raoul ihr nicht folgen würde und er tat es nicht. Er war viel zu erschrocken über die Dinge die sie eben gesagt hatte. Sie entzündete die Kerze auf dem Grab und kniete sich nieder, als würde sie beten. Doch das tat sie nicht. Sie wartete. Und wirklich hörte sie nach kurzer Zeit den vertrauten Klang seiner Stimme.

„Du bist tatsächlich zurückgekommen!"

Ihr Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer, doch sie gestattete sich kein Lächeln. Langsam drehte sie sich und versuchte die Richtung, aus der seine Stimme kam, auszumachen.

„Du schriebst, du müsstest mich sehen.", sagte sie in die Leere hinein. Ihr Blick blieb schließlich auf den Bäumen unweit des Grabes hängen. Sie waren dicht und dunkel genug, um sich dort zu verstecken. Langsam nahm der Schatten dieser Bäume Gestalt an. Es war Erik. Im schwachen Licht, das durch die Kronen fiel, wirkte seine Gestalt noch dunkler und größer und seine Maske leuchtete so unnatürlich weiß, als wolle sie mit dem Mond, der langsam am Himmel auftauchte, konkurrieren. Sie betrachtete ihn mit unverhohlener Faszination. Es war nicht nur seine Stimme, die sie durch ihr tiefes, vertrautes Timbre schon wieder in ihren Bann zog, seine ganze Erscheinung ließ sie erschauern. Doch sie kannte sein Geheimnis. Sie wusste welche Schrecken er hinter seiner Maske verbarg, zu welchen Taten diese Stimme verleiten konnte, wenn er es wollte. Und diese Hände, mit den ungewöhnlich langen dürren Fingern, die sie schon früher eher an die Hand eines Leichnams erinnert hatten, an diesen Händen klebte Blut. Erik hatte gemordet - nicht nur einmal. Sie vertraute und hoffte darauf, dass er sein Versprechen, das er ihr einst gegeben hatte, nicht brach und dass diese Gräueltaten ein Ende hatten.

Seine Stimme hatte sie in ihren Bann gezogen und seine Stimme war es auch, die sie daraus wieder unsanft entließ und in die Wirklichkeit des Friedhofes zurückstieß.

„Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet dass du kommst."

Sie trat zögerlich auf ihn zu.

„Und was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Es ist zu gefährlich, wenn du nachts um das Haus schleichst. Die Dienstboten könnten dich sehen. Raoul könnte es!" Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran. Die Vorstellung, Raoul könnte entdecken, dass Erik ihr noch immer auflauerte, erschütterte sie zutiefst.

„_Raoul_… Ist er gut zu dir?" Erik verspürte den Drang, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, doch er wagte es nicht, sie zu berühren. Stattdessen lehnte er sich an einen Baum und beobachtete sie verstohlen.

Sie nickte heftig.

„Er liebt mich. Er versucht ständig mir mit irgendwelchen Dingen eine Freude zu bereiten. Ich möchte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Und ich habe das Gefühl, ich hintergehe ihn."

Erik seufzte. Als sie aufsah, entdeckte sie den goldenen Ring, den sie ihm in jener Nacht zurückgegeben hatte, an seinem kleinen Finger.

„Ihr werdet heiraten… Aber du musst dir ganz sicher sein, mein Kind. Ich möchte nicht, dass er dich unglücklich macht!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das tut er nicht. Er ist so gut zu mir. Und wenn ich unglücklich bin, dann sicherlich nicht wegen ihm." Sie sah sich ängstlich um, als erwarte sie, dass Raoul ihr gefolgt sei oder irgendjemand sonst sie beobachtete. „Mein Gott, es ist einfach lächerlich, dass wir uns hier treffen müssen. Zwischen all den Gräbern, nur weil ich mich hier sicher fühle. Ich werde Raoul heiraten und schon jetzt habe ich Geheimnisse wie dieses hier vor ihm!"

„Warum ist er nicht bei dir? Er hat versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen!" Erik trat auf sie zu. Immer stärker wurde das Bedürfnis, sie in seine Arme zu schließen und ihre Nähe zu genießen. Obwohl sie so dicht bei ihm stand, schien sie plötzlich unerreichbar entfernt für ihn zu sein. Beinahe wie damals, als er für sie der Engel der Musik gewesen war.

Gerade als er die hand heben wollte, drehte Christine sich plötzlich hastig zum Friedhofstor um. Ihre Augen forschten nach einer Bewegung im Schatten. Als sie nichts entdeckte, wandte sie sich wieder Erik zu. Der Moment, in dem er den Mut gehabt hätte sie zu berühren, war verflogen und sie erschien ihm wieder unendlich weit entfernt.

„Er wartetet in der Kutsche. Wir müssen uns beeilen, er wird unruhig werden, wenn ich zu lange fort bin. Warum sollte ich kommen? Du beobachtest mich jede Nacht von draußen, also siehst du mich. Warum wolltest du mich sprechen?"

Erik zögerte. Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf während Christine erneut unruhig umhersah.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass man dich findet!", flüsterte sie.

„Deine Stimme, Christine. Ich muss sie hören. Sie ist das einzige, was mich noch am Leben hält. Willst du, dass ich dich in Ruhe lasse? Dann werde ich gehen. Aber ohne deine Nähe, ohne deine Stimme, sterbe ich. Ich möchte sehen, dass es dir gut geht und über dich wachen. Willst du dass ich gehe? Dass ich jetzt aus deinem Leben verschwinde?"

Sie antwortete nicht gleich aber als sie es tat, lag eine Entschlossenheit in ihrer Stimme, die sie selbst erstaunte.

„Nein, das will ich nicht… Aber.. Wo werde ich dich finden, wenn ich dich suche? In den Katakomben?"

Erik schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist nicht mehr sicher dort unten. Nicht in den nächsten Wochen jedenfalls. Ich habe etwas Passendes gefunden. Ich werde zu dir kommen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Kind!"

„Bitte sei vorsichtig! Ich... ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas zustößt... " Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, während Erik ihr ungläubig hinterher sah. Hatte sie das tatsächlich gerade gesagt? Oder war es wieder nur einmal Wunschdenken gewesen, hatte er nur hören wollen, dass sie es sagte? Seine Hand schloss sich in seinem Umhang und er blickte ihr nach, bis ihre zierliche Gestalt von der Dunkelheit vollkommen verschluckt wurde.

Wenn sie nur wüsste, was mit ihm geschehen war, nachdem sie gegangen war und er gedacht hatte, dass es für immer war. Nein, sie sollte es nicht wissen, sollte nie erfahren, welche neuen Abgründe er selbst entdeckt hatte, dass die Nadel, die einst seine Schmerzen von Zeit zu Zeit gelindert hatte, nun zu einem unumgänglichen Mittel geworden war, um seinen Hass auf die Menschen zu betäuben. Hass auf die, die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass er ein Leben im Untergrund führte, die ihm Christine genommen hatten und ihn auf noch andere Art und Weise grausam beraubt hatten. Die Dosen waren in den letzten Wochen rasch angewachsen und er wusste, eines Tages würde er sich trotz seines Versprechens nicht mehr beherrschen können, dann würde selbst ihre Nähe und ihr Vertrauen ihn nicht davon abhalten können noch einmal Blut zu vergießen. Seufzend wandte er sich zum Gehen.

Sie selbst hatte nie gedacht, dass sie diese Worte einmal zu Erik sagen würde. Als sie zur Kutsche zurückkam, war sie leichenblass. Raoul hatte sich gerade entschlossen, ihr nachzugehen, auch wenn er damit einen weiteren Streit riskierte, da stand sie plötzlich wieder vor ihm. Er erschrak, als er sie sah und ärgerte sich im selben Moment, dass er sie allein hatte gehen lassen und ihr nicht gefolgt war.

„Mein Engel, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte schwach und ließ sich nun von Raoul beim Einsteigen helfen.

„Er fehlt mir so sehr!", sagte sie leise, als sie losfuhren.

Raoul lächelte mitfühlend und ergriff ihre Hand, denn er dachte damals, dass sie über ihren Vater sprach.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

_Schicksal mischt die Karten, und wir spielen._

_**Schopenhauer**_

Der Tag der Beerdigung brach an. Christine hatte die meiste Zeit allein in ihrem Zimmer verbracht, ganzallein. Nicht einmal Raoul hatte sie in ihrer Nähe erlaubt. Am Tag Tag der Beerdigung nun war es ihm irgendwie gelungen,sie zu einer Kutschfahrt zu überreden - wie, war ihm noch immer schleierhaft. Nachdem sie aufgebrochen war, zog er sich zurück und kleidete sich um. Er hatte seinem Kutscher den Auftrag gegeben, sie lange genug vom Château und dem Familienfriedhof fernzuhalten, um sie nichts von der Zeremonie merken zu lassen. Sie hatte in den vergangenen Tagen kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Zuerst dachte Raoul, dass ihr der Streit noch im Kopf herumspukte und so versuchte er tagelang, sich ihr zu nähern. Ohne Erfolg. Er hatte wirklich Angst um sie, sie hatte Schreckliches erlebt und bis jetzt nicht darüber sprechen wollen. Und dann war auch noch die Tatsache, dass sie ihn beschuldigt hatte, verantwortlich für Buquets Tod zu sein. Er, der sie die ganze Zeit über nur hatte retten wollen! Beschützen vor diesem Monster, das sie aus unerklärlichen Gründen beim Namen nennen konnte. Aber wenn Raoul ehrlich war, hatte sie ihn nachdenklich gemacht. Was wäre gewesen, wenn er sich wirklich aus allem herausgehalten hätte, so wie sie ihn gebeten hatte.

„_Raoul ich habe Angst es zu tun. Mir ist es, als müsste ich durchs Feuer gehen." _

Er erinnerte sich so gut an die Worte, die sie sagte, als man sie bedrängte, in _Faust_ aufzutreten, nur um Erik eine tödliche Falle zu stellen. Wäre alles gut gegangen, wäre Erik in seiner Loge erschienen, um Christine singen zu hören, die Sûréte hätte ihn endlich unschädlich machen können. Christine schien die einzige gewesen zu sein, die von Anfang an Zweifel an dem Gelingen dieses verrückten Plans hatte. Sie hatte ihn gebeten, es nicht tun zu müssen und Raoul hatte sie bedrängt.

„_Wenn ich auftrete, ist alles vorbei!" _

In jener Nacht hatte Raoul lange über diesen Satz nachgegrübelt. Was sollte vorbei sein und wieso hatte sie Angst davor? Man würde mit ihrer Hilfe den Mann fangen, der monatelang die Operndirektion um eine Loge und Geld erpresst hatte, der sie in sein Reich unterhalb der Oper entführt hatte und immer wieder beschwor, bei ihm zu bleiben und Raoul aufzugeben .Würde dann nichtendlich die Angst vor Erik zu Ende sein können? Mittlerweile war er jedoch zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie nicht diese Angst vor Erik belastet hatte.

In all den Jahren nach ihrem Tod war er sich darüber klar geworden, dass sie schon damals Angst gehabt hatte, Erik für immer zu verlieren. Wäre es ihnen damals gelungen Erik zu fassen, hätten sie ichn zweifelsohne getötet und das hätte sie nicht ertragen können. Doch sie war es, die bereits vor allen anderen ahnte, dass Erik sie zu sich holen würde, und wenn er sie dazu von der Bühne entführen musste. Und das hatte er schließlich auch getan. Hätte Raoul damals auf sie gehört und seinen verrückten Plan aufgegeben, würde dann nicht Buquet noch leben? Buquet, der sich todesmutig in den Weg stellte, um Erik den Zugang zur Bühne zu versperren? Hätte die Polizei ihn gefasst? Wäre diese schreckliche Nacht damals wirklich passiert? Oder hätte sie Erik mit der Zeit allein begreiflich machen können, dass sie Raoul liebte? Was wäre wenn er sich nie eingemischt hätte? Und Christine hatte ihn angefleht... Sie hatte solche Angst gehabt, aufzutreten an diesem Abend und Raoul fragte sich, was in ihn gefahren war, diese Bitten, diese Angst in ihren Augen zu ignorieren.

„_Ich fürchte mich jetzt vor dem, was ich mir einst so gewünscht habe. Er wird mich finden und in seine Dunkelheit entführen. Raoul, es wird nie vorbei sein und es wird ihn immer geben." _

Ja, er hatte ihre Angst ignoriert... und er war unfähig gewesen, ihre geheime Sehnsucht dahinter zu erkennen Und beides, ihre Ahnungen und ihre Gefühle für Erik, hatten ihn nur viel zu bald wieder eingeholt.

Im Hof hörte er das Knirschen von Wagenrädern auf Kies und er warf hastig einen Blick nach draußen. Eine Equipage mit dem Familienwappen der Chagny. Sie waren zu früh, aber das sollte ihn nicht stören. Besser, sie kamen schon jetzt, dann wäre die Beerdigung rechtzeitig zu Ende und Christine würde tatsächlich nichts davon merken. Er musste sie beschützen Irgendwann, wenn es ihr besser ging, würde er ihr erzählen, dass Phillipe nicht verreist war, sondern in den Katakomben unterhalb der Oper sein Leben gelassen hatte. Doch jetzt fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage ihr das zu erzählen. Und der Arzt hatte ihm geraten, nach wie vor jegliche Aufregung von ihr fernzuhalten wenn er nicht beabsichtigte, sie vollkommen um den Verstand zu bringen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach dem schwarzen Mantel, bevor er sein Zimmer verlies und die Treppen nach unten eilte. Die beiden Frauen, die eingetreten waren, musterten ihn interessiert, beinahe mütterlich, als er völlig außer Atem zum Stehen kam. Obwohl sie sich schon seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatten, konnten sie sich zu keiner herzlichen Begrüßung hinreißen, wie es unter Geschwistern üblich gewesen wäre. Amélie war es, die sich als erstes rührte und auf ihren Bruder zutrat. Sie umarmte ihn steif und küsste seine Wange, betrachtete ihn dann von oben bis unten und zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Raoul, mon petit, schön dich wiederzusehen. Ich wünschte nur, es wären erfreulichere Umstände, die uns zusammenbringen würden!", seufzte sie und begann seinen Mantel zu richten, so wie sie es schon getan hatte, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war. Raoul wehrte sie nur schwach ab und wandte sich seiner ältesten Schwester zu, die ihn mit ernstem Blick beobachtete.

„Und wo ist _sie_?", fragte sie und sparte sich jegliche Begrüßungsfloskel. Raoul runzelte die Stirn, trat auf Hélène zu und küsste ihre Wange. Ihm war der scharfe Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht entgangen.

„Sie weiß nichts davon. Ich hielt es für besser, es ihr später zu erzählen. Sie ist noch zu krank. Ich habe sie mit meinem Kutscher fortgeschickt.", erklärte er leise, bot seinen Schwestern den Arm an und führte sie nach draußen. Während sie den Weg zum Friedhof langsam nebeneinander hergingen, hatte Raoul Zeit, die beiden zu betrachten. Ohne Frage, man konnte ihnen schon von weitem ansehen, dass sie von höherem Stand waren. Beide trugen Kleider der letzten Pariser Mode, dazu Hochsteckfrisuren, für die das Mädchen sicherlich Stunden aufgewandt hatte. Beide sahen ihm etwas zu modisch aus, als dass sie auf eine Beerdigung gehen würden. Amélie war die kleinere und jüngere der beiden Schwestern. Phillipe hatte oft erwähnt dass sie das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter sei. Die Comtesse war bei Raouls Geburt gestorben und so kannte er sie nur von dem Portrait, dass in der Ahnengalerie zu finden war. Verglich er Amélie nun mit diesem, musste er Phillipe Recht geben. Ihr schmales, kantiges Gesicht verschwand beinahe gänzlich im Schatten des Hutes, den sie trug und sie wirkte älter als sie eigentlich war. Hélène war groß gewachsen, etwas kräftiger und die einzige der Chagny-Linie, die dunkles Haar hatte. Mit dem schwarzen Schleier erinnerte sie Raoul nun auf seltsame Weise an seine einstige Gouvernante. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

„Sag, beherrbergst du _sie_ noch immer unter deinem Dach?", erkundigte Hélène sich schließlich spitz. Raoul missfiel ihr Tonfall, aber der kleine Junge in ihm weigerte sich, sich ihr zu widersetzen und ebenso scharf zu antworten. So nickte er steif und wandte den Blick auf den steinigen Weg, beschämt wie früher wenn sie ihn für einen Streich getadelt hatte.

„Natürlich. Ich kann Christine unmöglich allein in ihre Wohnung zurückkehren lassen. Sie ist krank und der Arzt meint, man muss sich um sie kümmern!", erklärte er kleinlaut.

Eine seltsame Erinnerung stieg in diesem Augenblick in ihm auf. Als kleiner Junge hatte er einmal einen jungen Sperling gefunden, der aus dem Nest gefallen war. Der Kutscher hatte ihm erklärt, dass der Vogel mit ein wenig Pflege überleben könnte und Raoul hatte damals voller Stolz verkündet dass er persönlich dafür sorgen würde. Hélène war es gewesen, die das zu verhindern wusste. Sie weigerte sich das ‚schmutzige, kranke Ding' im Schloss aufzunehmen, nicht einmal in den Stallungen wollte sie, dass Raoul sich darum kümmerte. Er habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun, hatte sie gesagt. Wichtigere Dinge waren für sie unter anderem das Lernen der Ahnengalerie gewesen. Selbst Raouls Flehen hatte sie nicht erweichen können. „Es schickt sich nicht für einen von deinem gesellschaftlichen Stand, sich um kranke Tiere zu kümmern, als seist du ein Bürgerlicher, Raoul!" Der Sperling war gestorben.

Raoul blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses Mal würde er nicht zulassen, dass Hélène entschied, wem er zu helfen hatte oder nicht.

„Raoul", warf nun Amélie zaghaft ein, „Es ist sicherlich löblich, dass du dich um diese kranke Frau kümmerst. Ich verstehe auch, dass du dich ihr in irgendeiner Weise verbunden fühlst, aber…"

„Aber was?", entfuhr es Raoul aufgebracht, „Ich fühle mich ihr nicht in _irgendeiner _Weiseverbunden – Ich liebe sie!"

Amélie seufzte tief und warf ihrer Schwester einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu. Diese räusperte sich und sah Raoul eindringlich an.

„Hör zu Raoul, du klammerst dich an eine alte Kinderfreundschaft. Du weißt, dass es schon damals nicht vernünftig war, dich mit einem Bauern und seinem Kind abzugeben…"

„Musiker", unterbrach Raoul sie gereizt.

Hélène runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Was?"

„Christines Vater war Musiker – Geiger.", korrigierte sie Raoul aufgeregt, „Das wisst ihr doch. Er hat mich damals Geigespielen gelehrt!"

„Noch so etwas!", versetzte Hélène in Rage, „Geigespielen. Du hattest einen guten Klavierlehrer und hast dich nie für Musik interessiert bis sie dir über den Weg gelaufen ist.Raoul, es wird langsam Zeit, dass du erwachsen wirst. Du musst einsehen, dass du diese kleine Sängerin vergessen musst!"

„Vergessen? Ich weiß nicht, ob du meine Briefe nicht erhalten hast, ma soeur, aber wir sind verlobt. Ich werde Christine heiraten!" stieß Raoul hervor und trat wütend einen Kieselstein vor sich her. Er spürte dass Amélie seine Hand beruhigend drückte und rief sich zur Ruhe.

„Raoul, sie hat Recht.", sagte Amélie zu seiner Linken leise, „Das mit dieser Sängerin, das muss aufhören. Wenn sie ein vernünftiges, junges Mädchen ist, dann wird sie das verstehen. Sie _kann_ dich nicht heiraten."

„Warum nicht? Mein Gott, es gibt niemanden, der mir vorschreiben kann, wen ich lieben soll. Und Phillipe selbst hat es aufgegeben, mich mit einer Adligen zu verkuppeln. Ich bin alt genug, um selbst entscheiden zu können, wie meine Zukunft aussehen wird!"

„Offenbar nicht!" unterbrach ihn Hélène barsch, „Raoul, du wirst diese Frau nicht heiraten. Phillipe selbst war dagegen. Jemand wie sie hat kein aufrichtiges Interesse an dir... nur an deinem Geld. Es hätte ernsthafte Konsequenzen, wenn du sie heiratest."

„Drohst du mir?", rief Raoul aus und blieb stehen. Er stemmte die Hand in die Seite und sah seine älteste Schwester herausfordernd an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf als müsse sie mit einem kleinen, uneinsichtigen Kind, über seine Fehler diskutieren.

„Wenn es sein muss, ja, Raoul", seufzte sie schließlich ohne seinem Blick auszuweichen, „Wenn du sie heiratest leidet nicht nur dein Ruf, sondern der Ruf unserer ganzen Familie darunter. Wir sind eine der ältesten und angesehensten Familien in ganz Frankreich. Und du könntest jede Frau haben. Was meinst du, was geschieht, wenn du nun eine Bürgerliche heiratest? Man wird unseren Namen durch den Schmutz ziehen. Ich kann das einfach nicht zulassen."

„Und sie hätte nichts davon, Raoul", fuhr nun Amélie fort und sah ihn flehend an, „Sieh einmal, wenn sie dich nun tatsächlich heiraten würde, hätte sie nicht einmal ein Anrecht auf den Titel Comtesse und eure Kinder hätten es auch nicht. Sie wird immer die kleine Bürgerliche bleiben."

„Umso besser. Wenn sie mich dennoch heiratet, dann kann ich mir sicher sein, dass sie mich wirklich liebt!"

„Raoul, sei doch nicht so töricht!" stieß Hélène wütend aus und ging die letzten Schritte zu dem frisch ausgehobenen Grab, an dessen Seite die Kutsche bereits mit dem Sarg stand. „Wenn du sie heiratest, dann bleibt uns keine andere Wahl als uns öffentlich von dir zu distanzieren. Willst du wirklich deine Familie aufgeben um eine solch dumme Ehe zu führen?"

Raoul zuckte mit den Schultern, trat an das Grab und warf Amélie einen Blick zu, die nun zu ihnen ging und neben Raoul zum Stehen kam. Ihre großen blauen Augen blickten ihn flehend an.

„Bitte Raoul, denk doch einmal nach. Wenn du es nicht für uns tust, dann doch für Phillipe! Du weißt genau, er hat so gedacht wie Hélène und ich. Und es würde mir sehr weh tun, noch einen Bruder zu verlieren!"

Es schmerzte Raoul sie so zu sehen, Er wandte sich ihr ganz zu, drehte bewusst Hélène den Rücken zu und umfasste beide Schultern von Amélie.

„Es würde mir auch wehtun dich – euch - zu verlieren. Aber Christine noch einmal gehen zu lassen… nein. Nein, ich werde sie heiraten, wenn sie mich noch will. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ich dann keine Familie mehr haben werde!"

Der Priester erschien und die Sargträger hoben den Sarg aus der Kutsche. Raoul wandte sich von Amélie ab, der nun Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Dieses Mal würde ihn niemand zwingen etwas zu tun, was er nicht wollte. Wie konnten sie sich erdreisten über Christine zu urteilen, die sie nicht einmal kannten? Ihm war klar, was er durch diese Hochzeit riskieren würde, er hatte es immer gewusst, aber vielleicht hatte ihn dieses Gespräch mit seinen Schwestern erst vollkommen sicher gemacht, dass er Christine genug sehr liebte, um all das aufzugeben, was seiner Familie am Herzen gelegen hatte.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

_Aaec allis, ut, dum dicis, audias ipse._

_(Sage dies anderen, damit du, während du sprichst, es selber hörst)_

_**Seneca**_

„Du denkst also, es ist notwendig mir ein Kindermädchen zuzuteilen, damit ich keine Dummheiten mache?", fuhr sie auf. Ihre dunklen Augen blitzten zornig. Raoul erschrak über ihre erneut heftige Reaktion auf seine gut gemeinte Fürsorglichkeit. Was hatte er nun wieder falsch gemacht? Er hatte ihr doch nur mitgeteilt, dass es Schwierigkeiten bei der Verlegung der Gasleitungen im Jagdschloss gab. Er musste sich dringend darum kümmern, da Phillipes Aufgaben ja nun auf ihn zurückfielen. Das Schloss lag am Rand von Paris und Raoul versprach sich dort nicht nur eine kleine Ablenkung von den Geschehnissen der vergangenen Wochen sondern auch ein neues Heim, in das er mit Christine ziehen wollte, sobald sie nur verheiratet waren.

„Nein, mein Liebling", lenkte er ein, „Ich mache mir nur einfach Sorgen, ob du ohne mich zurechtkommst. Sicherlich brauchst du keine Hilfe, aber nach allem was in den letzten Wochen geschehen ist, ist es mir unangenehm, dich so allein zu sehen. Wenn du schon nicht willst, dass ich dir helfe, dachte ich, Meg würde dir gut tun…" Er zögerte und brach dann ganz ab. Sie hatte den Blick wieder nach draußen gewandt. Beinahe regungslos saß sie in ihrem Sessel. Nur von Zeit zu Zeit hob und senkte sich ihre Brust kaum merklich. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie sehr hatte er doch gehofft, Meg würde sie aus ihrer Lethargie reißen, die beste Freundin, der sie sich voll und ganz anvertrauen konnte. Scheinbar hatte er wieder einmal das Falsche getan.

Er beobachtete sie einen Augenblick und seufzte dann tief, in der Hoffnung, sie würde es bemerken und ihn endlich wieder ansehen. Nichts geschah. Dann wandte sie sich plötzlich doch an ihn. In ihren Augen lag eine tiefe Entschlossenheit.

„Du solltest fahren, Raoul. So schnell wie möglich. Es macht keinen guten Eindruck, wenn du zu spät kommst... Und wenn Meg sowieso schon hier ist, kann sie genauso gut auch zu mir kommen und sich mit mir unterhalten…" Sie sprach nicht weiter und so küsste er sie flüchtig auf die Stirn, wandte sich ab und öffnete die Tür. Sie rief ihn nicht einmal jetzt zurück, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Kein Wort kam über ihre bleichen Lippen. Er hätte vor Verzweiflung am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen. Sein Blick fiel auf Meg, die vor der Tür auf ihn gewartet hatte. Sie sah ihn erwartend an und er nickte. Vielleicht würde Christine ihr gegenüber offener sein, wenn sie nun schon mit ihm nicht über die Dinge reden konnte, die ihr im Kopf herumspukten. Mit einem hilflosen Kopfschütteln wandte er sich ab und schlurfte die Treppen nach unten. Christine hatte nicht einmal auf seinen Kuss reagiert.

Auf dem Kiesweg des Hofes stand die Kutsche, die er hatte richten lassen. Wenn sie nicht an diesem Ort glücklich sein konnten, warum dann nicht in dem kleineren Jagdschloss? Weit genug entfernt von der Oper und den Geistern der Vergangenheit. Ein Schlösschen im Grünen, wo sie vergessen könnte.

Sein Blick schweifte ab zu ihrem Fenster. Er hoffte, wenigstens ihre Hand dort zum Abschied winken zu sehen, nur als kleines Zeichen, dass er ihr nicht vollkommen gleichgültig war. Nichts geschah. Er wartete einige Sekunden und stieg dann in die Kutsche, wo er zum ersten Mal, ungesehen von Bediensteten oder gar ihr, bittere Tränen über ihre kühle Zurückhaltung vergießen konnte. Ein Ortswechsel wäre wohl wirklich das Beste für sie beide.

Meg sah Raoul einen Moment unsicher nach, beobachtete, wie er mit leichten Schritten die Treppe herabstieg und scheinbar völlig in Gedanken versunken war. Nach allem, was er ihr erzählt hatte, fürchtete sie den Augenblick, Christine wiederzutreffen. Es war einige Zeit vergangen, seit sie die Freundin zuletzt gesehen hatte und sie konnte nicht verleugnen, dass sie diese Zeit gebraucht hatte, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Zu viel war geschehen.

Als Meg zögerlich eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, drehte sich Christine zum ersten Mal vom Fenster weg und lächelte. Meg sah blass aus, als hätte sie eine lange Zeit nicht mehr geschlafen. Unter ihren grau-blauen Augen hatten sich Ringe gebildet, die beinahe schwarz waren. Ihr honigblondes Haar war wie gewöhnlich zu einem engen Knoten zusammengebunden. Christine fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob es Meg nicht viel besser stehen würde, wenn sie ihr Haar offen trug. Natürlich war das für eine Ballerina sehr unpraktisch.

„Hat Raoul dich aus der Oper kommen lassen?" Meg nickte. Christines Stimme klang tonlos und kühl, als sei jegliches Gefühl aus ihr gewichen. Was hatte man ihr nur angetan?

Christine seufzte. „Er hat es also tatsächlich gewagt, deine Privatstunden zu unterbrechen!"

Meg nahm ihre Freundin in die Arme und zog sie an sich.

„Ist nicht tragisch. Wirklich nicht!", flüsterte sie und fuhr liebevoll durch die dunklen Locken der Freundin. Christine schloss die Augen. Wie sehr hatte sie sich doch wirklich nach der Freundin gesehnt. Das war etwas, das sie jedoch vor Raoul nie zugeben würde, hatte sie sich doch noch vor wenigen Minuten deswegen aufgeregt.

Meg war es gewesen, die immer zu ihr gehalten hatte, schon vom ersten Tag an. Vielleicht hatte sie einfach nur das Gefühl gehabt, Christine sei schwach und müsse von jemandem beschützt werden. Jedenfalls tat es unglaublich gut, dass sie nun wieder für sie da war, wie vor drei Jahren, beim Tod ihres Vaters. Schreckliche Erinnerungen waren das. Bilder an den Abend tauchten vor ihren Augen auf, an dem sie ihren Vertrag als Mitglied des Chores und stolz ihrem Vater zeigen wollte. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er davon geträumt, seine einzige Tochter auf der Bühne der Pariser Oper stehen zu sehen. Er sollte es nie erleben. Vater Daaé starb an jenem Tag, an dem Christine in die Oper eintrat. Von diesem Tag an schien sie jegliches Gefühl verloren zu haben. Ihre früher so klare Stimme klang nun leblos, ja fast kalt. Man hätte meinen können ihr ganzer Kummer läge wie eine Kette um ihre Stimmbänder. In dieser Zeit war Meg schon für sie da gewesen und sie hatte beinahe ganz vergessen, wie wichtig die Freundin doch immer für sie gewesen war. Eine Verbündete, eine Beschützerin. Meg drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt ein Stück von sich und betrachtete sie prüfend.

„Was ist los, Christine… Nein, erzähl mir nicht, was du Raoul erzählst, oder den anderen. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen!"

Christine löste sich von Meg und stand auf. Ihr Körper war schwer und sie fühlte sich leer und kraftlos. Sie lachte leise.

„Nein, das kann ich wohl nicht. Vielleicht kennst du mich besser als alle anderen."

Megs Blick wurde ernst und sie schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass einige blonde Strähnen sich aus dem Knoten lösten und ihr eigensinnig ins Gesicht fielen. Mit einer mechanisch wirkenden Handbewegung strich sie sich die Strähnen hinters Ohr.

„Weich mir nicht aus. Ich weiß, was geschehen ist in jener Nacht. Was wirklich geschah. Christine, ich war dort unten!"

Christine betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst. Sie hatte eigentlich gar nichts gewusst von dem, was geschehen war, nachdem sie und Raoul die Katakomben verlassen hatten. Sie umfasste Megs Hände, die eiskalt waren und sah sie mit glänzenden Augen an.

„Du warst dort? Bitte Meg, du musst mir erzählen, was dort unten geschehen ist. Alles, was dort unten geschehen ist!", flehte sie.

Meg zögerte sichtlich, als habe sie Angst weiterzureden. Erst, als sie Christines Blick fing, schien sie sich zu entschließen, auf ihr Flehen einzugehen.

„Ich sah, wie du mit Raoul davongerudert bist. Ich war die erste, die in den Kellergewölben das Reich des Phantoms betreten hat. Und ich habe den Perser getroffen, der mich bat, ich solle die Menschen aufhalten. Christine, ich weiß nicht warum ich es tat, aber in dieser Nacht habe ich diesem Phantom zur Flucht verholfen. Ich weiß, es ist unverantwortlich, nach allem was er euch angetan hat, aber Mutter hat mich so erzogen dass meiner Meinung nach kein Mensch den Tod verdient hat, wenn Gott es nicht bestimmt. Verzeih mir bitte!"

Christine konnte nicht anders und nahm die Freundin, der Tränen in den Augen standen, in den Arm. Wahrscheinlich hatte Meg zum ersten Mal mit jemandem über diese Erlebnisse gesprochen.

„Oh Meg! Nein, ich muss dir nicht verzeihen. Ich muss dir danken, dass du Erik den Tod erspart hast. Die Stunden, in denen ich glauben musste, man hätte ihn getötet, dachte ich, ich könnte auch nicht überleben." Plötzlich ließ sie sich mit einem eigenartig zufriedenen Lächeln in ihren Sessel zurückgleiten und ihre Augen blitzten Meg glücklich an.

„Nun möchte ich dir auch etwas erzählen. Aber versprich mir, dass du niemandem etwas sagst… auch nicht Raoul! Vor allem nicht ihm!" Sie wartete nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Es war vielleicht eine Woche, nachdem wir aus den Katakomben zurückgekehrt waren. Ich stand wie seitdem wohl jeden Abend dort" – sie deutete mit ihrem schmalen Zeigefinger auf die Brüstung des Balkons – „und sah in den Garten. Und plötzlich erkannte ich seinen Schatten. Ich wusste im gleichen Augenblick, in dem ich den Schatten zum ersten Mal sah, dass er es sein musste, dass man ihn nicht getötet hatte. Er stand einfach bei dem alten Eichenbaum, in den Raoul als kleiner Junge seinen Namen geritzt hat, und blickte zu mir auf. Mein Herz jubelte und gleichzeitig wurde mir bewusst, wie gefährlich es für ihn gewesen sein musste, in diesen Zeiten zu mir zu kommen. Ich hatte Angst ihn zu verraten und ging zurück in mein Zimmer, um das Licht zu löschen, das in den Garten fiel. Als ich zurück auf den Balkon trat, war er verschwunden und ich dachte, ich hätte es mir nur eingebildet. Aber am nächsten Abend stand er wieder unter meinem Balkon und sah zu mir auf. Er tat es von da an jeden Abend, ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann erschien er plötzlich nicht mehr, aber ich fand auf meinem Balkon eine Nachricht von ihm. Gott weiß, wie er dorthin gelangt ist. In der Nachricht stand nur, dass er mich sehen müsse, an Vaters Grab. Ich verbarg den Brief vor Raoul und den Bediensteten und verbrannte ihn am nächsten Morgen, als das Mädchen das Feuer im Kamin entzündete. Und er wartete tatsächlich am Grab meines Vaters auf mich. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Wäre er nicht mehr aufgetaucht, hätte ich sicherlich den Verstand verloren."

Meg, die diese Beichte erschütterte, versuchte, sich nichts davon anmerken zu lassen. Nun glaubte sie verstanden zu haben, warum Christine Tag für Tag nur in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Sessel am Fenster saß und nach draußen blickte. Sie hoffte offenbar nur darauf, Erik zu sehen. Nervös biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Das ist es, was Raoul befürchtet. Er muss Tag für Tag ansehen, wie du dich immer weiter zurückziehst. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du ihm erzählt hast, dass dieser Erik wieder aufgetaucht ist?"

Christine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, dass er sich Gedanken macht um mich. Aber jetzt wo Erik in meiner Nähe ist, weiß ich nicht mehr, ob ich noch mit Raoul zusammensein kann. Vielleicht sollte ich mich jetzt doch für Erik entscheiden."

Meg sprang auf und sah Christine entsetzt an. Sie legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte sehr leise und eindringlich: „Das wäre sein Tod. Du würdest ihn verraten, wenn du dich nun gegen Raoul entscheidest. Christine, die Polizei hat ihre Untersuchungen abgeschlossen. Offiziell ist Joseph Buquet für alles verantwortlich, für die Erpressungen und den Fall des Kronleuchters. Dann hat er sich in seiner Verzweiflung erhangen. Nun sieh mich nicht so an... Es ist besser, wenn die Polizei so etwas denkt. Dann suchen sie nicht weiter. Alles hat momentan eine schlüssige Erklärung. Wenn du nun zu Erik stehst und Raoul wegen ihm verlässt, werden sie wieder nach ihm suchen. Egal, ob du Raoul gegenüber zugibst, dass Erik noch lebt oder nicht. Was hat Erik dir damals gesagt? Doch sicher nicht, dass du zu ihm zurückkommen sollst, nachdem er selbst es war, er dich mit Raoul fortgeschickt hat! Und ausgerechnet du willst dich ihm jetzt widersetzen? Jeder würde wissen dass Erik noch lebt und dass er für die Unfälle und Morde verantwortlich war."

„Morde?"

„Carolus Fonta, Joseph Buquet und Raouls Bruder." Christines Gesichtsausdruck verriet Meg, dass sie scheinbar keine Ahnung gehabt hatte. Sofort breitete sich das lähmende Gefühl von schlechtem Gewissen aus.

„Hat Raoul nicht davon gesprochen? Oh - ich und mein loses Mundwerk! Mutter würde mir den Hals umdrehen…"

„Was ist mit Phillipe?", unterbrach sie Christine barsch. Jede Freundlichkeit war wieder aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und wieder war es zu einer starren weißen Maske geworden, die Meg ängstigte.

„Man hat einen Tag nach den Vorfällen im Keller eine männliche Leiche am Ufer des unterirdischen Sees gefunden. Sie trug den Siegelring der Chagny. Raoul hat ihn identifiziert und wollte ihn auf dem Familienfriedhof beisetzen. Hast du nichts davon in der Zeitung gelesen?"

„Ich lese keine Zeitung mehr. Ich hatte Angst, man würde von Erik berichten.", Christine stand auf und ging mit langsamen Schritten zum Kleiderschrank. legte ihren schwarzen Umhang an und gab Meg ein Zeichen ihr zu folgen. Meg gefiel die Freundin nicht. So schwarz gekleidet… das war sie zuletzt gewesen, als ihr Vater gestorben war. Danach hatte Christine fast drei Jahre schwarz getragen. Bis ihr plötzlich eines Tages der Engel der Musik erschienen war.

Christine hatte Meg erzählt, dass ihr Vater ihr einst ein Märchen erzählt hatte. Dabei ging es um ein Mädchen, dem nachts einer von Gottes Engeln erschien und sie das Singen lehrte. Und durch diesen Engel der Musik wurde das Mädchen zu einer der größten Sängerinnen des Landes. Vater Daaé hatte seiner Tochter versprochen, sollte er sterben, würde er ihr aus dem Himmel diesen Engel schicken. Als Christine ihr dann erzählte, dass sie die Stimme von diesem Engel in ihrer Garderobe gehört hatte, strahlte sie dabei ein Glück aus, das Meg noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Zugleich tauchte auch Christines Jugendfreund Raoul wieder auf, den sie vor Jahren aus den Augen verloren hatte und Meg dachte, dass die Abwärtsspirale der Freundin nun beendet war. Jetzt wirkte sie jedoch fast wie damals.

Sie durchquerten den Garten und erreichten den Familienfriedhof, als es bereits dämmerte. Raoul würde sicherlich bald zurück sein.

Auf dem Friedhof waren seit Generationen Mitglieder der Chagny-Familie beerdigt worden und es gab eigens einen Gärtner, der nur für die Pflege dieser Gräber zuständig war. Jedenfalls hatte Raoul Christine das einmal voller Stolz erzählt. Sie hingegen fand das ein wenig seltsam, da sie sich persönlich um das Grab ihres Vaters kümmerte.

Vor einem sehr frischen Grab, nur wenige Tage alt, was man unschwer an dem Erdhügel erkennen konnte, blieben sie stehen.

„Deshalb hat er mich also mit der Kutsche fortgeschickt… Dabei kannte ich Phillipe nicht einmal richtig. Er war immer so streng und unnahbar. Das hat mir immer Angst gemacht. Ich mochte ihn nicht, vielleicht hätte ich ihn besser kennen müssen...", stammelte Christine.

Meg räusperte sich und sah die Freundin ernst an.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Raoul erzählte mir, dass du keine Spiegel mehr ertragen kannst. Was hat es damit auf sich?"

Christine zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und wandte den Blick auf die beinahe trockenen Blumen auf dem Grab.

„Als ich nicht wusste, dass Erik noch lebte, konnte ich keine Spiegel in meiner Nähe haben. Raoul hat vermutet, dass ich Angst habe, Erik könnte dadurch wieder erscheinen, aber es war genau das Gegenteil. Ich ertrug den Gedanken nicht, dass Erik durch keinen dieser Spiegel zu mir zurückkommen würde… Und jedes Mal wenn ich mich in ihnen sah, kam ich mir wie eine erbärmliche Lügnerin vor, die ihre wahren Gefühle vor allen geheim hält."

Meg wollte einen Arm um sie legen, als ihr hinter den Büschen eine Gestalt auffiel. Sie drückte Christines Hand etwas fester als beabsichtigt. Auch Christine hatte den Schatten bemerkt, der sich ihnen mit langsamen, beinahe schwebenden Schritten, näherte. Meg erbleichte.

„Ist er das?"

Christine nickte. Was veranlasste Erik nur, schon wieder auf Raouls Grund und Boden aufzutauchen? Es war mehr als gefährlich. Sie hatte gedacht, er wäre nicht so leichtsinnig, noch einmal das Risiko einzugehen, entdeckt zu werden. Sie wandte den Blick ab und griff beide Hände der Freundin.

„Meg, würdest du bitte gehen? Und versprich mir, Raoul nichts davon zu erzählen. Er darf nichts von Erik erfahren! Keinesfalls!" Meg überraschte Christines beschwörender Tonfall, aber schließlich hatte sie auch nicht vorgehabt, ihre Freundin zu hintergehen.

„Ich schwöre es bei meinem Leben!" Sie küsste flüchtig Christines Wange und verschwand dann im Halbdunkel. Hinter den Büschen erklang ein gedämpftes Lachen. Kurz darauf erschien Eriks hochgewachsene Gestalt.

„Die kleine Giry. Ich hätte ihr wohl danken müssen…Schön, dass sie sich noch immer um dich sorgt!"

Christine sah ihn an. Er wirkte wirklich fröhlich. Seine Worte klangen, als wäre jedes einzelne von ihnen Musik. Tatsächlich erstaunte sie seine Art, die sie nicht von ihm gewöhnt war.

„Du hast Phillipe de Chagny getötet!", sagte sie ohne Umschweife. Sie ließ ihre Stimme etwas härter und schärfer als nötig klingen, nur um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie damit verletzt hatte. Er machte nicht einmal den Versuch ihr zu widersprechen und nickte. Nur ein Nicken, kein Wort des Bedauerns, kein _‚Verzeih mir bitte. Ich wollte mein Versprechen an dich nicht brechen.'_ Wenn er sich doch wenigstens versuchen würde zu verteidigen. Alles wäre besser, als dieses Schweigen.

„Warum, Erik? Hattest du mir nicht versprochen, nie wieder zu töten? Hattest du es nicht auch dem Daroga versprochen?" Ihre Stimme war leise und voller Vorwürfe. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich sie so enttäuscht zu haben.

„Es galt mich zu schützen. Und mein Reich. In dieser Nacht sind zu viele Menschen hinter mein Geheimnis gekommen, zu viele betraten mein Reich. Sie zerstörten es… Phillipe de Chagny hätte nie so leicht aufgegeben wie sein Bruder…"

Christine verzog das Gesicht. Wenigstens sprach er nun mit ihr. Fast so grausam wie die Macht seiner Stimme war sein Schweigen. Ihn einfach nur zu sehen und nicht hören zu können. Seine Worte riefen die Wut wieder hervor, die sie bei Meg gerade noch unter Kontrolle hatte. Warum nur hatte Raoul sie hintergangen? Sie biss sich wütend auf die Lippen und platzte schließlich leise mit dem heraus, was auf ihrer Zunge brannte.

„Raoul hat mir nicht einmal davon erzählt!" Sie deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf das frische Grab.

„Ich nehme an, er wollte dich schonen…" Seltsam diese Worte ausgerechnet aus Eriks Mund zu hören. Er betrachtete sie missbilligend.

„Bitte hör auf, auf deinen Lippen herumzukauen, du machst mich ganz nervös! Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich es nicht ertrage, wenn du das tust!"

Beschämt sah sie zu Boden, befeuchtete ihre spröden Lippen mit der Zunge und blickte ihn dann störrisch an.

„Er hätte es mir erzählen müssen. Wie kann ich ihn heiraten, wenn er schon jetzt Geheimnisse wie dieses vor mir hat!"

Er lachte dieses seltsam melodische Lachen, das gleichzeitig wie das Läuten zahlreicher kleiner Metallglöckchen und doch dröhnend wie ein Bass klang.

„Oh Christine, verheimlichst du ihm nicht auch etwas sehr wichtiges?"

Sie wollte ihm etwas entgegnen, brach dann jedoch ab und sah ihn eine Weile an. Er sprach wieder zu ihr, als sei er ihr Vater. Wieso verteidigte er Raoul, den er hassen sollte? Wieso hatte er Recht? Sie hasste es, wenn er mit Dingen, die sie ärgerten, Recht hatte. Sie entschied, dass eine Antwort wenig sinnvoll wäre.

„Wo lebst du?"

Unter seiner Maske lächelte er. Sie wechselte also wieder das Thema. Das tat sie grundsätzlich, seit er sie kannte. Und es amüsierte ihn. Normalerweise hätte er nun auf dem alten Thema beharrt, nur um zu sehen wie sie sich eine Weile wand, um die richtigen Gegenargumente zu finden, die er dann wie Seifenblasen platzen ließ. Ach, wie er diese Spiele liebte. Nein, heute beließ er es dabei. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ihnen bleiben würde. Es hatte schon zu dunkeln begonnen, vielleicht müsste er bald den Rückzug antreten.

„Ich werde bald ganz in deiner Nähe sein. Tag und Nacht für dich da sein können, wenn du mich brauchst…"

„Das Jagdschloss?", entfuhr es ihr. Er nickte.

„Ich habe mein Reich unterhalb der Oper entworfen und Architekten und Bauarbeiter sind so bestechlich. Dieses Jagdschloss wird nach _meinen_ Entwürfen umgebaut und ich habe in dem kleinen Haus nebenan ein neues Zuhause gefunden."

„Du bist verrückt!"

„Nein! Verstehst du nicht, wenn wir nicht anders zusammensein können, ist das die sicherste Möglichkeit. Keine Folterkammer, keine Fallen. Aus deinem Zimmer wirst du immer auf mein neues Zuhause blicken können und mich jederzeit sehen, wenn du das wünschst."

Christine, die nicht wusste, ob sie sich nun freuen sollte, kam nun wirklich zu dem Schluss, dass Erik über ihren Verlust und dem Verlust des einzigen Zuhauses, das er jemals hatte, den Verstand verloren hatte.

Raouls Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Erstarrung. Er schien schon mehrmals ihren Namen gerufen zu haben und seine Stimme wurde von Mal zu Mal lauter als er rief.

„Schnell, du musst gehen, er darf dich nicht finden!"

Erik war bereits verschwunden, als sie die Worte aussprach und wenige Sekunden später stand Raoul an ihrer Seite.

„Ich habe nach dir gesucht. Du weißt es also…" Er deutete auf das Grab seines Bruders.

Sie nickte steif. Jetzt wo sie wirklich wusste, dass Erik noch ganz in ihrer Nähe war, war sie zu keinerlei Zärtlichkeiten fähig und wich Raouls Armen aus. Dieser deutete ihre Ablehnung falsch und dachte sie, wäre böse auf ihn.

„Du bist wütend… ich verstehe dich. Aber bitte glaub mir, der Arzt meinte, du dürftest dich nicht aufregen und nur deshalb habe ich dir nichts davon erzählt. Ich hätte es ohnehin nicht mehr länger vor dir geheim halten können. Bitte verzeih."

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, was Raoul veranlasste, sie glücklich in den Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen. Sie konnte ihm nicht ausweichen und irgendwie war sie es ihm nach all der Zurückweisung schuldig. Hinter einem der Büsche hörte sie ein vertrautes Seufzen.

„Hast du das auch gehört?" Raoul fuhr auf. Dieses Geräusch. Es war viel zu vertraut… vertraut aus jenen Nächten der Angst. Jenen Nächten, in denen sie beide wie zwei ängstliche Kinder umklammert auf dem Dach der Oper gestanden hatten um zu fliehen…

Sie versteifte sich und lächelte ihn nun nur noch gezwungen an.

„Das musst du dir einbilden. Es wird eine Eule gewesen sein."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie forschend an. Krampfhaft versuchte sie, seinem Blick stand zu halten. Er durfte keinesfalls Verdacht schöpfen.

„Keine Eule, Christine. Ich kenne dieses Geräusch. Und mein Gott, wie fürchte ich den Augenblick in dem uns das Grauen wieder einholen wird. Ich fürchte den Moment in dem er wieder zurückkehrt und dich mir endgültig raubt." Er schlug die Hände bei diesem Gedanken vor die Augen und wandte sich ab.

Christine lief ein eisiger Schauer den Rücken herunter. Nie hatte sie sich auch nur Gedanken darüber gemacht, was es Raoul wirklich bedeuten könnte, sie an Erik zu verlieren. Immer hatte sie sich versucht einzureden, dass Raoul sie als eine Art Trophäe betrachtete, etwas das man dem Gegner nicht gönnt. Sanft strich sie über seine Arme. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit spürte sie wieder etwas von den Gefühlen, die sie schon mit vierzehn am Strand von Perros Guirec für diesen Jungen empfunden hatte. Oder war es Mitleid? Mitleid, weil sie ihn so abweisend behandelte? Weil sie ihn hinterging, während er nur versuchte ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen?

„Liebster, fürchte dich nicht. Wie könnte ich dich verlassen für einen Toten?" Wieder ein leises Seufzen. Warum nur konnte Erik nicht einfach gehen oder wenigstens schweigen? Er würde sich noch selbst verraten.

„Oh wie ich Friedhöfe hasse. Seit jener Nacht in der er kam und uns überfiel. Du warst ihm beinahe vollkommen ergeben. Was soll ich tun, wenn er nun wiederkommt und dich holt?"

„Erik ist tot, Raoul. Er wird dich nie wieder heimsuchen, nur in deinen Träumen. Zuerst noch häufig aber bald schon wirst du ihn vergessen haben"

Er zog sie an sich und atmete ihren Geruch ein. Warm und süßlich.

„Und was ist mit dir? Wirst du ihn je vergessen?"

Sie konnte ihn nicht anlügen, zog ihn nur fester an sich und schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Er wird immer da sein in mir. Ich werde seine Stimme nie vergessen und seine Musik wird ewig in meinem Kopf sein."

Langsam begannen sie den Friedhof zu verlassen. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht.

„Besteht trotzdem die Möglichkeit, dass du mich heiraten wirst?" Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich rau und tief.

„Raoul, ich habe dir mein Versprechen gegeben…"

„Es geht nicht um irgendein Versprechen, Christine. Ich möchte wissen, ob du mich eines Tages mehr lieben wirst als die Erinnerung an diesen Mann.."

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Wieso fragte er sie so etwas? Konnte er nicht einfach damit leben, dass sie ihm versprochen hatte, ihn zu heiraten? Wieso stellte er sie nun noch einmal vor diese Entscheidung?

„Raoul…"

„Nein, ich möchte keine Frau haben, die mich repräsentieren soll. Dann hätte ich auch alle anderen Adligen heiraten können, die mir Phillipe damals vorschlug. Wenn du meine Frau wirst, Christine, möchte ich, dass du es vollkommen wirst."

Sie zwang sie zu einem Lächeln. Im Mondlicht sahen ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände unnatürlich klein aus.

„Ich liebe dich, Raoul. Und ich vertraue dir. Genügt dir das nicht als Antwort?"

Er blieb stehen und umfasste ihre beiden Hände.

„Eines Tages möchte ich Kinder mit dir haben. Ich will nicht, dass sie unter den Gefühlen ihrer Eltern leiden müssen. Wenn du mich nur wie einen Bruder liebtest… Du bist die einzige Frau, die ich jemals geliebt habe, aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich dich zu einer Ehe zwinge."

Genauso wenig könnte er es allerdings auch ertragen, sie an Erik zu verlieren, dachte sie bei sich. Sie wollte Raoul nicht verletzen und auch Megs Worte gingen ihr im Kopf herum. Aber bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte sie sich nie Gedanken über Kinder gemacht. Sie war doch erst einundzwanzig. Und Raoul war ebenso alt. Sollte dies etwa ihr ganzer Lebensinhalt gewesen sein?

„Ich werde dich heiraten Raoul, wenn du mich nicht zu etwas zwingst. Ich möchte singen können, wann immer ich es wünsche und ich möchte selbst entscheiden können, ob ich noch einmal eine Bühne betrete. Ich weiß, dass es sich für eine Adlige nicht schickt so etwas zu tun…"

„Wenn dir danach ist, sollst du singen können. Wir könnten einen Gesangslehrer verpflichten, damit deine Stimme geübt bleibt. Und ich werde ein Klavierzimmer nur für dich einrichten lassen. Es gibt ein wunderschönes Zimmer, ein Stockwerk unter deinem. Man hat einen wundervollen Blick hinaus zum See!" In seinen Augen erschien jenes begeisterte Leuchten, das sie schon aus Jugendzeiten kannte. Wie schlecht fühlte sie sich gerade in diesem Augenblick! Was war sie nur für eine Frau, diesen Mann der sie so offensichtlich anbetete so zu belügen? Doch die Angst, Erik zu verraten war viel größer, als die Angst vor einer Ehe, von der sie sich nicht einmal sicher war, dass sie sie führen wollte. So schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ließ es zum ersten Mal zu, dass er ihr Gesicht mit stürmischen Küssen überhäufte.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

_Wir lernen die Menschen nicht kennen, wenn sie zu uns kommen;_

_Wie müssen zu ihnen gehen, um zu erfahren, wie es mit ihnen steht._

_**Goethe**_

Christine liebte das Jagdschloss vom ersten Augenblick an. Es sah aus, als wäre es dem alten Märchenbuch entsprungen, aus dem ihr Vater ihr vor dem Einschlafen stets vorgelesen hatte. Sie lächelte traurig, als die Erinnerung in ihr Gestalt annahm. Sie hatte es so geliebt, wenn er ihr vorlas. Sie hatten beide eine Vorliebe für die Märchen von Hans Christian Andersen und Vater Daaé war nie müde geworden, wenn seine Tochter um noch eine Geschichte bat. So hatte er ihr oft noch vorgelesen, als der Morgen bereits wieder dämmerte. Ja, das waren glückliche Zeiten gewesen, damals auf ihrem Hof in Schweden. Vater Daaé hatte versucht, ihre Mutter so gut es ging zu ersetzen. Später, in Frankreich, hatten ihn seine Freunde, Professor Valerius und seine Frau, tatkräftig dabei unterstützt. Schließlich war aus dem jungen verträumten Mädchen eine junge Frau geworden.

In all den Märchen, die ihr Vater ihr erzählt hatte, hatte das Schloss immer so malerisch ausgesehen wie dieses hier. Eigentlich war es nur ein Schlösschen, verwinkelt, mit einem großen Garten, der sich bis weit an den Horizont erstreckte, nur unterbrochen von einem See, auf dem sich eine Entenfamilie niedergelassen hatte. Umrankt von wildem Wein und Rosen. Weiße Rosen! Raoul hatte sie bestimmt nur für sie pflanzen lassen. Er wusste, wie sehr sie weiße Rosen liebte.

Das Haus, von dem Erik gesprochen hatte, lag etwa hundert Meter vom Jagdschloss entfernt und sah sehr alt aus. Raoul erklärte ihr im Vorübergehen, dass es wohl zu Zeiten seines Großvaters die Angestellten beherbergt hatte und seit vielen Jahren leer stand.

Christine hatte bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie in das Jagdschloss zogen, jeden Gedanken an Eriks verrückten Plan verdrängt und sie hatte ihn auch seit jenem Abend auf dem Friedhof beunruhigenderweisenicht mehr gesehen. Wie Raoul ihr versprochen hatte, besaß das Zimmer unter ihrem eigenen einen Flügel und den schönsten Ausblick auf den See, den man in diesem Haus haben konnte.

Es war schon dunkel, als Christine von Louise aus ihrem Zimmer gebeten wurde, weil Raoul mit dem Essen und einem Überraschungsgast auf sie wartete. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht die geringste Lust, ihr Zimmer zu verlassen, bisher hatte sie die Zeit damit verbracht, auf ihrem Balkon zu stehen und auf das Haus neben dem See zu blicken. Noch war kein Fenster erhellt. Ein Frösteln überkam sie. Wenn man Erik nun entdeckt hatte? Wieso nur war er auf eine solch dumme Idee gekommen? Ein einziger Moment der Unachtsamkeit und Raoul wüsste alles. Am meisten fürchtete sie sich vor seiner Eifersucht. Wenn Raoul erführe, dass Erik noch am Leben und ihnen viel näher als gekommen war als er es jemals zu denken gewagt hätte, wenn Raoul erführe, dass sie sich mit Erik treffen würde, wann immer es ihr möglich war… sie war sich sicher, dass Raoul unbedachte Dinge tun würde. Wenn er Erik nicht selbst stellen würde, würde er ihn der Öffentlichkeit aussetzen.

Mit einem entschiedenen Kopfschütteln schob sie die Angst beiseiteund zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Gesicht. Eigentlich stand ihr niemals der Sinn nach Überraschungsgästen. Vielleicht war es nur Meg oder schlimmstenfalls einer von Raouls zahlreichen Geschäftspartnern die sie „unbedingt kennen lernen musste".

Sie öffnete die Tür zum Speisezimmer und war nicht wenig überrascht, eine alte, eingefallene Gestalt zu erkennen, die sich erhob, als sie eintrat. Raoul sprang auf und griff ihre Hand.

„Monsieur Thafir, was tun Sie denn hier?", rief sie erstaunt aus. Augenblicklich schossen ihr eine Reihe von Fragen durch den Kopf, die sie unmöglich in Raouls Gegenwart stellen konnte.

Der Perser erhob sich lächelnd und verbeugte sich. Sie erschrak. So hatte sie ihn nicht in Erinnerung gehabt. Der alte Bekannte Eriks, der Raoul geholfen hatte in die Katakomben vorzudringen, trug einen grauen Anzug, der sein Haar beinahe silbern erscheinen ließ. Seltsam, sie hätte schwören können, dass es beim letzten Mal noch fast vollkommen schwarz mit wenigen grauen Strähnen gewesen war. Ebenso grau waren sein Bart und die Augenbrauen. Nur die braunen Knopfaugen, die von einigen Lachfalten umrahmt wurden, blitzen sie spitzbübisch an.

„Christine, ich bin erfreut, Sie so gesund wiederzusehen. Ihr Mann war so freundlich, mich heute Abend einzuladen, und da ich bisher nicht die Gelegenheit hatte, Ihnen zu Ihrer Heirat zu gratulieren..." Er breitete vielsagend die Hände aus. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte Christine, hielt allerdings nicht lange an. Was war, wenn er von Erik nichts wusste und ihm erneut auf die Schliche kam? Wieder und wieder rief sie sich in Gedanken zur Ordnung, setzte erneut ein strahlendes Lächeln auf.

„Ach die Hochzeit… Nun, es war wirklich bedauerlich, unser Bote hat Sie nicht angetroffen. Wir hätten Sie sehr gerne bei uns gehabt, obwohl wir nur im engsten Kreis geheiratet haben. Sie erinnern sich sicherlich noch an Meg Giry! Sie war meine Brautjungfer. Nun ja, wir haben auch sehr plötzlich entschieden, mit der Hochzeit nicht länger zu warten. Nicht einmal die Zeitung wusste davon."

Der Perser blickte sie interessiert an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh doch, man hat davon berichtet. Nur wahrscheinlich eine Woche zu spät. Es war nur ein sehr kurzer Bericht. Ich glaube die Überschrift war in etwa _‚Comte heiratet Opernsängerin'_. Ich habe sie selbst nur gezeigt bekommen."

Christine fühlte sich bei seinen Worten, als hätte ihr jemand ein kaltes nasses Tuch ins Gesicht geworfen. Sie hatte Erik bis jetzt nicht mitteilen können, dass sie verheiratet war, hatte aber bis zu diesem Augenblick gehofft, es ihm persönlich sagen zu können. Nun hatte ihr die Presse dies wahrscheinlich abgenommen. Wie wütend würde er nur auf sie sein?

Das Essen war bereits aufgetragen worden und Raoul begleitete sie mit prüfenden Blicken an den Tisch.

„Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst so blass aus."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Nein, Raoul. Du hast mich nur überrascht. Ich habe mit Meg gerechnet."

Über Raouls Gesicht breitete sich ein Leuchten aus, das sie schon lange Zeiten nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Ich wusste, dass ich dich damit wirklich überrasche." Er zog ihren Stuhl zurecht bevor er sich setzte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich, dass es vielleicht sinnvoll wäre, wenn ihr beide euch unterhaltet… ohne mich. Dein Arzt hat mir dazu geraten…", gestand er leise, während er sich den Teller füllen ließ und hastig nach dem Glas Wein griff.

Christines Magen zog sich zusammen und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass das Band, das um ihren Brustkorb lag, immer enger wurde, und ihr keine Luft zum Atmen ließ.

„Mein Arzt? Warum? Es geht mir gut, Raoul…", protestierte sie lauter als beabsichtigt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Manchmal sprichst du im Schlaf und ich weiß dass du immer noch Alpträume hast. Vielleicht kannst du nicht mit mir darüber reden. Ich möchte wahrscheinlich auch einiges nicht hören, aber vielleicht kann dir Monsieur Thafir helfen… oder Meg…"

Dem Perser war es sichtlich unangenehm, bei diesem Gespräch anwesend zu sein und so stocherte er nervös auf seinem Teller herum, bis Christine ihm sanft ihre kalte Hand auf die seine legte und lächelte.

„Natürlich werde ich mich mit Monsieur Thafir unterhalten. Worüber, das musst du schon mir überlassen. Ich freue mich jedenfalls, einen guten Freund wiederzusehen." Sie wandte sich nun an Thafir. „Sagen Sie, wohnen Sie noch immer mit Darius in Ihrer kleinen Wohnung?"

Der Perser verschluckte sich und griff mit zittrigen Händen nach dem Glas Wasser vor ihm. Christine warf Raoul einen erschrockenen Blick zu und stellte erstaunt fest, dass Raoul zu wissen schien, was den Perser so entsetzt hatte.

„Pardon Monsieur… habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

Der Perser schüttelte den Kopf und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Nein, es ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Darius ist nicht mehr bei mir und ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, meine Wohnung aufzugeben. Das war auch Teil der Überraschung von der Ihr Mann sprach." Er warf Raoul einen fragenden Blick zu. Raoul lächelte.

„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er in das Haus gegenüber ziehen kann. Du weißt schon, wir haben darüber gesprochen, das ehemalige Haus des Stallburschen."

Mit einer hastigen Bewegung sprang Christine auf und warf das Glas Wein um, als sie ihre Serviette auf den Tisch knallte. Der Rotwein färbte das weiße Tischtuch und erinnerte Raoul sehr an einen Blutfleck. Erstaunt sah er seiner Frau nach, die mit einem leisen „Entschuldigt mich!" das Zimmer verließ. Er seufzte tief.

„Was bitteschön habe ich jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht!", fragte er den Perser. „Sehen Sie, genau das meine ich. So reagiert sie immer, wenn ich ihr versuche eine Freude zu machen. Deshalb bin ich umso glücklicher, Sie auch als meinen Freund in meiner Nähe zu wissen. Meinen Sie, ich sollte ihr nachgehen?"

Der Perser schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich.

„Lassen Sie nur, ich versuche, mit ihr zu reden."

Christine stand am See und wurde von eisigen Schauern geschüttelt. Wie sollte sie Erik nur wissen lassen, dass Raoul sein Haus bereits vergeben hatte? Wenn es nicht ohnehin schon zu spät war, wenn sie ihn nicht schon gefunden hatten. Sie warf dem Haus einen ängstlichen Blick zu. Beinahe majestätisch ragte es aus der Dämmerung und dem Schatten der Bäume. Es strahlte in diesem Licht die Würde aus, die Erik gebührte.

Die Entenfamilie auf dem See schnatterte sie aufgeregt an, als sie sich in die Hocke sinken ließ und begann, Steine ins Wasser zu werfen.

„Christine?"

Erschrocken fuhr sie um und erkannte den Perser.

„Kann ich mit Ihnen reden?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was macht Ihnen solche Angst? Möchten Sie nicht, dass wir uns häufiger begegnen?", versuchte er zu scherzen. Er legte den Arm väterlich um sie und führte sie weg vom Schloss und näher auf das Dienstbotenhaus zu.

Alles in ihr verkrampfte sich.

„Nein, Monsieur… das ist es nicht…" Sie sah sich ängstlich um.

„Sorgen Sie sich nicht, Ihr Mann ist uns nicht gefolgt. Er weiß nicht mehr, wie er mit Ihnen reden soll…Er sorgt sich."

Sie nickte.

„Natürlich. Was meinen Sie wie oft ich das in der letzten Zeit gehört habe. Ich habe ihm schon sooft gesagt er soll sich nicht sorgen." Wieder warf sie dem Haus, dem sie immer näher kamen, ängstliche Blicke zu und verlangsamte ihre Schritte.

„Es ist das Haus, Christine", stellte der Perser fest. „Sie fürchten das Haus." Langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln über seinem Gesicht aus. „Oder fürchten Sie Erik?"

Sie blieb abrupt stehen und starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Wie kommen Sie auf solche Gedanken? Erik ist tot… Man hat ihn getötet in jener Nacht dort unten…", stammelte sie leise.

Er ergriff ihre Hand.

„Sie brauchen mich nicht zu belügen. Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass Erik nicht tot ist. Und ich glaube auch, das Sie genau wissen, wo er ist." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zum Haus, bevor er sie wieder prüfend ansah.

„Wer schickt Sie? Die Sûreté oder Raoul?"

Er lachte. Es war ein lautes aber herzliches und warmes Lachen. Sollte sie dieser Mann, dem sie immer vertraut hatte, der zu einem wahren Freund geworden war, nun misstrauen müssen? Dieses Lachen klang so ehrlich.

„Keiner von beiden. Ich war es, der Ihrem Mann den Vorschlag unterbreitet hat, allein mit Ihnen zu reden. Und da Sie einen durchaus vernünftigen jungen Mann geheiratet haben, war ihm das sehr Recht. Warum glauben Sie, ziehe ich in dieses Haus dort drüben?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Allmählich begann sie zu frieren. Ihre Zähne klapperten und die Tatsache, dass sie mit einem falschen Wort Erik verraten könnte, machte es nicht besser.

„Sie sagten doch bereits dass Darius fort ist. Ich nehme an, dass Sie aus Ihrer Zeit als Sicherheitsbeamter in Persien noch etwas Geld haben, um sich eine größere Bleibe leisten zu können." Ihre Stimme war tonlos und ihre Finger krampften sich in den Stoff ihres Kleides.

Der Perser sah sich um, stellte fest dass sie in der Tatganz und gar allein waren und wandte sich dann wieder an die junge Frau.

„Darius ist vor ein paar Wochen gestorben. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen versichern kann, dass Sie mir noch immer voll und ganz vertrauen können. Und ich verstehe das... Schließlich hat Ihr Mann nur durch Madame Girys und meine Hilfe Eriks unterirdisches Reich gefunden. Ich weiß, dass Meg Giry es war, die Erik zur Flucht verholfen hat. Ein wirklich mutiges junges Ding." Er stockte, warf Christine einen prüfenden Blick zu und stellte wohl fest, dass beide Frauen dasselbe Alter hatten. „Verzeihen Sie, bitte… Erik hat es mir erzählt. Ich weiß alles, was dort unten geschehen ist. Was Sie für ihn getan haben. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass Sie das alles nicht nur getan haben, um Raoul das Leben zu retten. Aber da Sie Erik noch immer treffen… Bitte glauben Sie mir, ich werde Sie nicht an Ihren Mann verraten. Wir sind uns wohl alle einig, dass ein falsches Wort Eriks Tod bedeuten könnte. Ehrlich gesagt halte ich nichts von diesem verrückten Plan, aber Sie kennen Erik. Er ist geradezu besessen von dieser Idee, in Ihrer Nähe zu wohnen…Und ganz nebenbei", fuhr er nach einer kurzen Pause fort, „Er hält mich für gebrechlich. Er meint, seit Darius tot ist, kann niemand mehr auf mich aufpassen und deshalb besteht er darauf, dass ich in seinem Haus wohne. Ich mache wie in alten Zeiten seine Besorgungen und er achtet auf mich… Schon seltsam, zwei alte Narren, die beide Pflege brauchen würden."

Christine wartete, dass er weitersprach, aber das tat er nicht. Sie versuchte, sich ihre Erleichterung nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie, ich wollte nicht an Ihnen zweifeln. Ich dachte nur, weil Raoul auch Ihr Freund ist…"

„Ich lüge ihn nur ungern an, aber besser, er glaubt Erik sei tot, als ihm durch die Wahrheit unnötigen Kummer zu bereiten. Es ist sogar besser für Sie. So können sie immer in dieses Haus kommen, ohne dass Ihr Mann Verdacht schöpft. Er wird denken, Sie besuchen einen guten alten Freund. Und so ist es doch auch oder!" Er sah sie prüfend an, doch sie wich seinem Blick sofort aus.

Der Anblick des Sees beruhigte ihr klopfendes Herz. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mehr als das. Es wäre eine Lüge zu sagen, Erik sei nur ein guter alter Freund, ein Lehrer und väterlicher Berater…Erik ist für mich mehr. Wissen Sie, in der Zeit in der ich Angst haben musste, dass sie ihn getötet haben, dass er diesen unwürdigen Tod gestorben ist, dachte ich, ich könnte keinen einzigen Tag mehr überleben. Es war wie damals, als mein Vater starb. Ich hatte das Gefühl die Welt ist zu groß und lässt mir doch keine Luft zum atmen." Sie fuhr herum und erkannte im Schatten des HausesUmrisse.

Der Perser lächelte sie an.

„Ich verstehe Sie. Auch ich habe Menschen verloren, die mir wichtig waren und ich wurde aus meiner Heimat vertrieben. Paris ist wirklich nicht mit meiner Heimat zu vergleichen, aber vielleicht war Eriks Idee doch nicht so schlecht, mit ihm hierher zu ziehen." Er warf Eriks Schemen einen flüchtigen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Christine.

„Hören Sie, da ist noch etwas das Sie wissen sollten. Erinnern Sie sich an _‚Don Juans Triumph'_?"

„Das Stück das Erik schrieb?" Sie nickte. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich daran. Es war sein Lebenswerk. Er erzählte mir einmal, dass er seit seiner Jugend daran arbeitet."

Der Perser nickte.

„Ich weiß. In der letzten Nacht dort unten wurde sein Reich vollkommen verwüstet und zerstört. Alles, was noch von Wert war wurde mitgenommen und wie eine Trophäe ausgestellt. Seit jener Nacht ist _‚Don Juans Triumph'_ verschwunden. Erik sagte, er habe die Noten immer bei sich gehabt, es gibt keine Abschrift davon. Als er zurückkehrte, um danach zu suchen..."

„Er ist zurückgekehrt? Wie konnte er nur? Sie hätten ihn finden können!"

Der Perser legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf.

„Sorgen Sie sich nicht! Es war dieses eine Mal und mitten in der Nacht. Ich habe ihm schon genügend Vorwürfe wegen seiner Leichtsinnigkeit gemacht. Nur er wusste, wo die Noten sein konnten, doch sie waren verschwunden. Er ist wie besessen. Er versucht herauszufinden, wo sich die Oper befindet. Er hat Angst, dass jemand _‚Don Juans Triumph'_ unter anderem Namen aufführen lässt und sich mit seinen Federn schmückt."

Sie nickte. Sie konnte sich gut daran erinnern, wie eigen Erik war, wenn es um sein Werk ging. Selbst sie hatte es nie ganz zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Hören Sie, ich habe Angst, dass er etwas Unbedachtes tut und sich verrät."

Eriks Schatten verschwand und noch während sie mit den Augen verzweifelt nach ihm suchte, hörte sie in der Ferne ihren Namen und zuckte zusammen.

„Still jetzt!", mahnte sie der Perser und nur wenige Momente später tauchten Raouls Umrisse aus der Dunkelheit auf.

„Muss ich mich sorgen? Ihr seid schon so lang verschwunden", sagte er entschuldigend und warf dem Perser einen fragenden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete.

Diesmal war es Christine, die seine Hand ergriff und seine Nähe suchte.

„Nein, ich wollte nur eine Weile den wunderschönen Ausblick genießen. Verzeih mir bitte! Als ihr erzählt habt, dass Monsieur Thafir in dieses Haus zieht, habe ich mich einfach etwas überfordert gefühlt. Aber ich freue mich, zwei meiner liebsten Männer in meiner Nähe zu haben." Sie küsste Raoul flüchtig und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Und nun wird mir kalt. Wir sollten zurückgehen." Sie zog Raoul hinter sich her und der Perser folgte ihnen.

Aus dem Schatten des Hauses klang ein Seufzen. Raoul blieb stehen, sah sich erschrocken um und erschauerte.

„Ist es möglich, dass ich ihn noch immer höre?", fragte er den Perser. „Ich weiß, es kann nicht sein und dennoch ist es mir, als würde er mich immer noch verfolgen. Nicht nur in meinen Träumen, auch in der Dämmerung, wenn ich wach bin. Manchmal meine ich, dass er ganz in meiner Nähe ist - dass ich ihn hören kann."

Der Perser blieb seltsam gelassen, legte ihm den Arm auf die Schulter und sagte. „Ich bin mir sicher, das wird bald hinter Ihnen liegen. Sie haben Schlimmes erlebt."

Raoul zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war keineswegs davon überzeugt, dennoch folgte er Christine zurück in den Salon des Schlosses.


End file.
